Seto Kaiba's First Love
by Fusiko
Summary: A cold heart is hard to warm and Seto's is no exception. Although Kyira had no intention of falling in love somehow the two manage to find a way. [KaibaxOC]
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

**A/N:** A little background Info: Kyira is part of Yugi's Group. So basically, she's been there for everything. The deal with Pegasus, Gozaboru, & Marak. (Also, what happened in the movie.) She's also really the only person that basically can deal with Kaiba without getting totally annoyed like the others. Plus Kyira & Mokuba are pretty close, because of the whole deal with Gozaboro. Also, she has an older Brother named Matt (from digimon) and is in a band. 

Ok well now I begin my story. I hope you enjoy it. And the usual I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters nor the Digimon Characters…Just Kyira since she's my creation .

* * *

-Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hmmm? Who could that be?" Said the blonde boy as he got up from watching television and went to see who was at the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw a small boy. Smiling to himself, though rather curious he opened the door. "Hey there Mokuba. What brings you here?"

"Hey Matt. We came to see Kyira. Is she home?" Mokuba asked.

Matt nodded, slightly puzzled till he spotted Kaiba a bit ways off. "Oh, hey Kaiba. Didn't see you there. Well come in and sit for a bit. Kyira just got in the shower, so yeah." Matt finished as the Kaiba brothers walked into the small three-bedroom apartment.

Kaiba looked annoyed as he sat down, his coat trailing. "Well she better hurry. I didn't come here to waste my time."

Ignoring his remark, Matt asked them if they wanted something to drink, since he was going to get something for himself. Mokuba nodded, as Matt walked into the kitchen. Turning to the television, Mokuba noticed that his favorite movie was on. Matt looked surprised as he came back handing Mokuba his drink, while taking a seat. "No kidding! It's my favorite movie also. Kyira hates it now almost, cause I put it on so many times." They continue to talk, while the sounds of running water in the background slowly stopped.

Kyira looked in the mirror and frowned. "Great I forgot to bring my hair clip." She said as she wrapped her long, black hair in a towel. Quickly getting dressed she looked at herself once again in the mirror. Her dark hair seemed to stand out more with her chosen clothing, a black, no sleeved top with two ribbons hanging loosely at the bottom-right, and her black semi-baggy pants with a silver chain hanging from one of the pockets at the knee. Semi-drying her hair she turned and walked over to the tiny rack, hanging the towel back up. Walking back over to the mirror, she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her was the most hideous looking spider ever. Kyira screamed loudly, stepping back quickly into the bathroom door causing it to burst open, where she kept retreating. Hitting her bedroom door, slightly, as it was half-open already, she fell flat on the floor. Matt jumped up and ran towards Kyira as Mokuba turned quickly to see what the racket was about. Kaiba looked thoroughly annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"Kyira what's wrong?" Matt asked quickly.

Shaking slightly Kyira pointed towards the bathroom sink. "That!"

Matt turned and looked into the bathroom spotting the tarantula on the sink counter. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed as he ran into his room and then came out with what appeared to be a container of sorts. Running into the bathroom, he placed the tarantula in the container and rushed back into his room. By this time, Mokuba walked over to get a better view of what was going on. Matt returned looking at Kyira sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I guess he escaped."

Kyira looked at him bewildered. "Escaped?! What do you mean escaped?!" Kyira bellowed as she stood up. "Are you telling me that you own that...that hideous thing, knowing that I detest spiders?!"

Matt quickly raised his hands shaking his head. "No, no, no! It's not mine. I'm just taking care of it for Takeshi while he's out visiting his grandmother. He's coming back for it today. So for the past week I've kept it hidden in my room so you wouldn't know that it was here." Kyira glared at Matt ready to yell at him again when she spotted Mokuba. Looking dumbfounded she paused, fist in midair. "Mokuba? What are you doing here?"

Mokuba looked at Kyira, then at her fist and smiled. Noticing that she still had her hand up, she quickly brought it back down. "Seto needs someone other than himself to test out his new dueling arena. So I said we could ask you." Pausing he leaned in closer and whispered, "Well...considering that you're the only one he doesn't have a huge grudge against anyway." Mokuba finished.

Kyira raised an eyebrow at the last part. "I see...thanks...It guess."

"I wouldn't take that as a compliment." Kaiba said coldly as he stood up and headed for the door, making Kyira jump slightly.

"He's got good ears if he heard that." Kyira thought to herself.

"Come on Mokuba, we've wasted enough time." Shrugging, Mokuba headed for the door. "Well then Kyira, I guess we'll see you at Kaiba Corp around 3 o'clock then?" Kyira nodded at Mokuba as Kaiba opened the door to leave waiting for Mokuba to follow.

"Kyira you can't go at 3." Matt said behind her. "We have band practice then."

Kyira gasped, "Oh my gosh! You're right I almost forgot!" Running to the door, she stuck her head out and saw the Kaiba brothers heading for the elevator. "Kaiba, Mokuba wait!" She called after them.

Kaiba glanced over at her looking seriously annoyed. "What is it now?" He said impatiently. "Because if you haven't noticed you've already wasted enough of my time."

Kyira scowled at him, while Mokuba sighed. "Well _excuse me_ Kaiba, but last time I checked I was doing you a favor and not the other way around."

"She's got a point Seto." Mokuba piped in.

"I'm waiting Ishida." Kaiba said in his usual tone.

Ignoring him, Kyira explained that she had band practice at 3 o'clock and wouldn't be able to go till 4:30. "What difference does it make?" Kaiba said as he stepped into the elevator, without another word. Mokuba ran in after him waving goodbye. "See you at 4:30 then Kyira!" Waving back, Kyira smiled just as the elevator doors closed.

Turning back, she walked towards her apartment. Noticing that she had left the door open, only to find Matt chasing after the loose spider. "Matt!" Kyira screamed as she ran out.

"I'm sorry! Wait? What are you doing? Wait! Don't! You'll kill it!" Matt yelled at Kyira.

"That's the point!" Kyira snapped back, as she threw random objects at the spider from afar.

Dodging the flying objects, Matt scrambled past the dinning chairs catching the spider. "I got it already. Now let's hurry. We've got to clean this place up and then head on over for practice."

Kyira looked at Matt as if he had said the oddest thing in the world. "Matt, we have two hours before that."

"I know." He replied sounding almost unhappy about it being so far off as he headed for his room. Scowling at him, Kyira began to clear up the mess she had made.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Duel!

Jumping off the small stage Kyira waved bye to the other band members. Takeshi smiled, of which Kyira gave him the evil eye. The spider incident was still fresh on her mind, being that it was only three hours ago. "Aw come on Kyira, don't be that way. I said I was sorry." Takeshi said as Kyira turned her back and headed for the exit. 

"And I said I'd forgive you after I've gotten even with you." She added as she opened the door and walked out.

Matt only shook his head and smiled. "Nice try Takeshi. Now she'll never give you the time of day." He finished chuckling to himself.

"Shut up!" Takeshi yelled as he got up and walked away with his guitar.

Kyira scoffed as she mumbled something about Takeshi when she bumped into someone as she rounded a corner. "Oof!"

Staggering back Kyira winced slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that!" They both said at the same time. Looking up, Kyira smiled as she looked at the tall brunette. "Oh Duke, it's you." She said sounding surprised.

Smiling Duke nodded, "I wasn't expecting to bump into you here Kyira. I thought you'd be at band Practice."

Nodding, Kyira pointed behind her. "I just came from there. I'm on my way to Kaiba Corp right now."

"Oh, I see. So your practices are around here...wait Kaiba Corp? Why are you going there?" Duke inquired.

Shrugging Kyira answered. "Not sure really. They want me to help test some new arena or something like that."

"Figures," Duke muttered, "Nothing new with Kaiba. He's probably developing some new system to try and humiliate Yugi. He shouldn't waste his time."

Laughing Kyira waved bye to Duke as he headed off to the arcade and she continued towards Kaiba Corp. Soon she found herself standing in front of the large building. Two men in suits were standing outside. Just as she was about to walk up to them, another girl walked passed her and headed towards the building. They looked at her, their expressions solemn. "Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you." The girl looked puzzled as the two goons led her inside.

Kyira stood there dumbfounded. 'How many people has Kaiba invited here?' She thought to herself when a thought struck her. 'Or those to guys got mixed up. Laughing slightly she figured that was probably it, and followed behind the two goons and the confused girl into Kaiba Corp. Once inside she looked around. Taken aback by its size, she stood there in slight awe. She had only come here once or twice before and it always amazed her how large it was. Remembering that she was following those two men she looked around to see if she saw any sign of them. Spotting them heading off towards the left she quickly went to catch up to them.

Soon the two men stopped abruptly in front of the two large doors. Opening them, they led the girl into a large room, Kyira following closely behind them. In the center was an enormous arena, causing Kyira to gasp at its size and presence. "Ms. Ishida has arrived Mr. Kaiba," said one of the men as Kyira spotted Kaiba coming down a flight of stairs. The girl standing next to the two men looked completely puzzled.

"About time Ishida, I was beginning to think you'd chicken out." Looking up he saw the girl. "Who is this?" He asked sounding irritated.

The two men looked confused. "This is who you asked us to watch out for Mr. Kaiba, the girl that would come help test out the new arena."

"The girl that was to come is standing behind you two fools." Kaiba said. His patience was running thin.

The two men looked behind them and then back at the girl standing next to them, bowing to Kaiba and then the girl. "We're sorry for this misunderstanding." After apologizing to the girl, who said it was alright, they lead her back out.

Kyira sneered at Kaiba. _He'd thought I'd chicken out? What does he take me for?_ "So what is this thing you want me to test out?"

Kaiba walked over to one of the arena's ends and climbed three steps onto a platform. "I'm glad you asked." He said. Kyira smiled as she knew where this was going. "I've gathered the top scientists and technicians in order to create the greatest dueling arena of all time." Kyira looked at Kaiba unimpressed. "So what's so great about this dueling arena, Kaiba? It just looks bigger and better polished."

Kaiba smirked," Why don't you find out for yourself."

"Alright then, I will." She said smiling, while heading over to the opposite end. Stepping to the top, she looked around. Everything appeared to be the same, just upgraded. Still nothing to be gloating about as Kaiba was, tough she figured that there was probably more to the arena than its high-tech appeal. Pulling out her deck, she looked up at Kaiba. "Alright then Kaiba, I'm ready to battle and see what's so great about this new arena of yours."

Kaiba responded only by pulling out his own deck. Both staring at each other they shuffled their decks and then each others using the deck transporter. "Let's duel!" They said in unison as they both drew out five cards. Kyira smiled at her hand, while taking a quick glance at Kaiba. _Serious as usual_. She thought to herself. _I better stay on guard though. Kaiba's not one to take lightly._

Kaiba stayed serious as he stared at Kyira. "Alright Mokuba, begin the initiation."

"Gotcha, Seto." Mokuba replied.

Kyira looked surprised, wondering were Mokuba could have been, when clearly he wasn't with them. Looking upwards, behind Kaiba she spotted a panel. _So that's where he is_. Though her thoughts were interrupted by Kaiba's voice.

"Are you here to duel or to stare out in space?" He said sarcastically.

Frowning Kyira looked at her cards, "Fine then I play Mystical Elf in defense mode and place three cards face down on the field." The instance she said that the whole room swirled and changed completely. Looking around in awe Kyira looked down at herself. She was no longer standing on the arena's platform. It was like she had been transported to some ancient land and in front of her stood the most life like elf she had ever seen.

Kaiba smirked," If you're gawking from now then what are you going to do as the battle goes on?" Kyira scowled at Kaiba's sarcasm. "Well if you're finished gawking, it's my move." Drawing a card, he looked at his hand. "I'll place Saggi the Clown in attack mode and place two cards face down, ending my turn."

Kyira looked at Kaiba skeptically. _Why would he play that card?_ Drawing a card, she looked at it. _Wait, I remember this play! If I'm right, then one of Kaiba's face down cards is the crush card!_ Frowning she looked at her hand. Not sure, what to play when she remembered her face down card. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed.

Kaiba gave her a questioning look. "Are you planning on making your move or not?"

Kyira smiled, "Alright then I will. I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Mefist the Infernal General to the field in attack mode."

Kaiba smirked. "Am I supposed to be impressed by your monster?"

Kyira laughed, "You soon will be Kaiba. Now, attack his card Mefist!"

As the attack was being played Kaiba laughed, "You've just fallen for my trap Ishida. You've just activate my Crush Trap Card! Now all the monsters in your deck over 1500 attack points will be useless to you."

Kyira smiled, "Just as I figured. But I have a card of my own as well. Now I reveal my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one magic or trap card on the field. So your trap card is destroyed and your clown is finished. Plus because of my monsters effect you lose a random card from your hand."

Kaiba sneered. "I know what the card does."

"Fine then," Kyira picked a card and Kaiba placed it in his graveyard.

"Well, it seems that you may be a better duelist that I thought, but you're still no match for me. I place Lord D in defense mode and then reveal one of my face down card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon, bringing two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field."

Kyira's eyes went wide as the two dragons were summoned. Standing there in awe at how life-like it all seemed. She even felt a chill as the two enormous dragons stood before her. _I'm doomed now_. She thought to herself gloomily.

Kaiba smiled. "And now to end this duel. Go my Blue Eyes and attack her monster and her life points directly! Blue Eyes White Lightning Attack!"

Kyira braced herself, she didn't have anything to stop both of the dragons. Her two face down cards were useless. As the Blue Eyes attacked, the blast nearly threw her back. Trying her best to keep from falling back she eventually lost her footing and flew backwards. The holographic images began to fade as she flew off the arena and crashed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: To Quick To Prevent

"Kyira!" Mokuba yelled, jumping up from his chair and running out from the top room making his way down to the arena. Kaiba jumped down from the arena and walked over to Kyira. Frowning, he bent down and shook her. Mokuba by this time had run all the way down and flew past Kaiba next to Kyira. "Kyira!" He said, his voice full of worry. "Seto is she alright?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at his brother. 

Kaiba remained frowning. "She should be alright. No need to worry so much." As he spoke, Kyira stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Squinting up, all she saw were two blurred shapes hovering over her.

"Kyira, you're alright!" Mokuba exclaimed, relieved to see her awake. Nodding her head slowly she tried to stand up but wobbled a bit, nearly falling back, when Kaiba held her arm.

"We don't need _anymore_ accidents." He said coldly as he released her arm.

Kyira only scowled, "It's not like it's my fault. It was your dumb arena that knocked me out." She responded in her defense.

Mokuba smiled, "But you're alright now so that's good."

Kyira nodded and then stopped as Kaiba began to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Kaiba continued walking, "Obviously there is a problem with the arena and it needs to be fixed. I don't have time to waste playing doctor." Kyira stepped forward her hand outstretched as she was about to say something, but he had already walked out of the room.

"Don't mind him, Kyira. Seto always gets that way when it comes to work. Especially when something goes wrong."

Kyira nodded, "I guess so. It must be stressful." Smiling she looked at Mokuba. "Well I guess I better go then. I'm pretty sure now the test is over with and it failed." She finished, sticking her tongue out making a thumbs down sign.

Mokuba laughed and nodded "Good idea. You should go home and rest. You know your way out right?"

Kyira nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright then. I'll go catch up with Seto. See ya." He said running off waving.

Kyira sighed and walked behind him. "What a way to end a duel." Muttering to herself, as she headed out. Mokuba had already disappeared. Figuring that he had probably already caught up with Kaiba by now. Passing through the lobby, she spotted the two men who had been waiting for her earlier. They were guarding a different door this time. Remembering their earlier blunder, she laughed, pushing the door open and walking out of Kaiba Corp. The look on their faces was priceless.

---

Kaiba barged into the lab were the scientists were working. Looking around he spotted the head scientist. He walked over stopping near him. Kaiba's expression, cold and angry. The scientist saw him and bowed, "Mr. Kaiba, sir."

"Forget the formalities Yoshioka, you're got some explaining to do." Kaiba responded coldly.

Yoshioka's eye's flashed slightly. "Is there something wrong sir."

Kaiba sneered, "Would I be here wasting my time unless there was something wrong?" Yoshioka looked at him. "The arena is faulty. During the test, it malfunctioned, blasting the volunteer duelist off the platform."

Yoshioka looked both confused and surprised. "But that's impossible. We made sure that everything was perfect. Nothing should have gone wrong..."

"But it did" Kaiba interrupted, "So you've better do something about it. And now!" He finished coldly. He turned around to exit.

At that instant, Mokuba came running in, "Seto."

Kaiba passed him by, "Let's go Mokuba." Mokuba looked at his brother and then at the scientists. Shrugging, he followed Kaiba out.

---

Letting herself fall onto a chair, Kyira rubbed the back of her head. "It still hurts," She grumbled. Getting up, she went into the kitchen. "Hmmm, what to eat?" Asking herself out loud, while peering through the cabinets. Sighing she leaned against the counter. "There's nothing to eat. I knew I should have paid more attention to Matt while he cooked. At least that way I could make something." Making a face, she boiled some water while grabbing a cup of instant ramen. "Not a gourmet meal, but it'll do." Smiling she waited for the water to boil as the door opened.

"Oh Kyira, you're home?!" Mr. Ishida said rather surprised. "I thought you were going out today?"

Kyira nodded. "I did, but I finished early so I came home."

Mr. Ishida nodded nervously, while mumbling something under his breath. Kyira was about to ask him something when she realized that the water was boiling. "Ah, I forgot about the water!" Turning the stove off, she poured water into her cup. Sitting down she waited for it to finish cooking. Turning on the television, she began to flip through the channels. Behind her, she heard some rustling, though she ignored it and began eating.

"There!" Mr. Ishida exclaimed as he dragged a bunch of suitcases down the hall. Looking over quickly, Kyira glanced up at Mr. Ishida. Eying him oddly, she looked from him to the suitcases. Deciding she didn't want to know, she turned back to the television.

"Um . . . Kyira."

"I don't want to know." She said before he could continue.

Shuffling a bit, he looked at her nervously. "All right then. Oh by the way, Sora called after you left. She said she had something to tell you."

Kyira looked back at Mr. Ishida, as he headed back to his room. "Really? Hmmm I though Sora was out of town?"

Stopping in his tracks, trying not to look guilty he continued walking. "Really? Maybe she didn't go yet."

Kyira nodded, "Perhaps. I guess I'll go over and see what she wants." Turning the T.V. off she got up and threw the ramen cup away. Then headed toward the door and quickly put on her shoes. "I'll be back soon." She called back and then shut the door behind her.

---

Kaiba looked out his window. Below he could see people going about their business. Sneering he walked back to his desk and sat down. Still upset about the delay with his latest arena, he tapped his finger on his desk. He needed it to be ready. He had waited a long time for this, and he wasn't about to wait anymore. For this would be the duel in which he'd defeat Yu-Gi once and for all. Proving his superior dueling skills.

---

Kyira was walking back from Sora's house completely puzzled. Sora's mother had answered the door and told her Sora wasn't home, but was out of town visiting a friend, and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Coming out of the elevator Kyira was wondering why Mr. Ishida had said it was Sora that called. Heading toward the apartment, she stopped as she spotted the suitcases Mr. Ishida had been dragging earlier. Staring at them for a while, she knocked on the door. No one answered. Getting slightly annoyed, she searched for her key, but then remembered having left it in her room. Angry at herself, she knocked on the door again. This time, hearing someone moving inside. "Mr. Ishida? It's me, open up." There was no answer. Pounding on the door again she waited.

Mr. Ishida inside, walked around debating whether to answer or not. He knew Kyira would be angry. Deciding that it would be best to answer her, or else the neighbors would start to complain. "Kyira dear is that you?"

Kyira frowned, "Yes, can you open the door for me please. I left my key inside."

Mr. Ishida bit his lip. "Um, I could but I won't."

Kyira stared at the door in disbelief. "Why not?"

Mr. Ishida started to wring his hands. "Because...because...there are spiders."

"Spiders?!"

"Yes, spiders, all in your room. So I moved you stuff out and packed a few things for you, so you can stay at a friend's house. So now that you know, I'll be going now to get rid of those. Bye."

Kyira stared at the door, her lipped dropped. She then stared at the suitcases and then back at the door. "Um...kay then." Slowly grabbing her bags, she headed back to the elevator. Heading down and walking out of the apartment complex, when it all finally sunk in. Stopping she looked back at the building. "What?! Wait, I have no place to go! Everyone's gone." Sulking, she started to walk up the block. Trying to think of what to do, she stopped at the park and sat on a bench. Pulling her bags close to her, Kyira leaned on her knees and stared at the ground. Thinking of what to do, she didn't hear when a car stopped near her. _Perhaps I could call Mai. We're not too close, but I don't think she'll mind._ She thought to herself. The car stood there for a few seconds without her noticing when someone spoke. Looking up, Kyira saw Mokuba and Kaiba standing in front of her. "Kyira what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mokuba, Kaiba what brings you here?"

"Is that how you respond to a question, with another?" Kaiba said sounding annoyed.

Kyira scowled, while Mokuba shot him a look. "I'm trying to think of where I can go stay for a while."

Mokuba glanced at her bags. "What happened to your place?"

Kyira frowned again, "Well supposedly there's a bunch of spiders in my room, so I wasn't allowed in the apartment. When I got there my bags were sitting outside the door."

Mokuba sat by Kyira. "So what are you going to do?" Kaiba crossed his arms in front of him, wishing he had ignored Mokuba and just passed her by.

Kyira shrugged as she sat back against the bench. "I don't know. Everyone that I could call is either out of town or doesn't really have a place for me to stay. I was thinking of perhaps asking Mai."

Mokuba glanced up at his brother and then back at Kyira. "Well you could stay with us."

Kyira looked turned her head and looked at Mokuba. "What?"

"Are you deaf Ishida?"

"So you mean you'll let me stay with you guys?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Kaiba looked at her, an iciness in his eyes. Turning around he stopped.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stay at the Kaiba Mansion

"Are you coming or not?" Kaiba asked impatiently, continuing to his limo. 

Mokuba grinned, jumping off the bench. "Well I guess that answers your question. Come on let's go." Kyira nodded, quickly grabbing her bags only to have both of them taken away from her by one of Kaiba's goons. "Come on Kyira!" Mokuba called, dragging her toward the limo. She giggled at Mokuba's eagerness, though stepping inside the limo she began to feel slightly uneasy. Although she was pretty close to Mokuba, she wasn't even relatively close to Kaiba. Looking out the window, she wondered whether or not she had made the right decision.

---

Matt walked into the apartment and saw his father sitting by the couch. "Did it work?"

Mr. Ishida nodded, "Sort of, I ended up lying to her just to get her out of the apartment."

Pulling out a chair he fell onto it. "I hope this is worth it. I can see her now; she's probably completely steamed, thinking of a million ways to get back at us." Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. "So what got her to finally leave?"

Mr. Ishida smiled. "I told her there was a spider infestation in her room."

Matt's eyes grew, "What?!"

Mr. Ishida nodded, "I had to. I couldn't think of anything else. She kept knocking on the door asking me to let her in."

Smoothing back his hair and then letting it fall back in his face Matt scowled, "Great, now she's only going to be plotting my demise."

Getting up, Mr. Ishida patted his son on the back smiling. "Don't worry; as soon as she realizes what we've done she'll forgive you."

"Forgive me? I didn't do anything!"

Laughing, he patted him again before walking to his room. Sighing Matt leaned back in his chair, "I hope this is worth it."

---

Pulling up to the Kaiba Mansion, Kyira looked out the window, happy they had finally arrived. _That was the longest drive of my life._ Kaiba stepped out without speaking a single word and heading for the entrance. Mokuba hopped out after him, dawdled behind to wait for Kyira, as her bags were being taken out and set on the ground. "I hope you like your stay here. Come on I'll show you to the room you can stay in."

Kyira appreciating Mokuba's kindness nodded, grabbing her bags before the two, men could and hurried after the young boy. Upon entering the Kaiba home, Kyira gazed in awe. It was huge, and quite lovely. "Wow, your place is really nice Mokuba."

Shrugging he continued to lead her up the elegant steps. "There's a spare room up here you can use. It's the nicest one we have, so I hope you like it."

"Oh, thanks, but you don't have to go to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble. We really don't get any guests, so all the rooms are practically empty. A few are used for storage while the rest pick up dust." Kyira nodded following him down the hall. It was true what Mokuba had said. Although the mansion was very elegant and grandiose, it felt empty, sort of cold, and almost unwelcoming.

Mokuba seemed to be the most welcoming person around. Stopping in front of an intricate door, he opened it. "Here you go, there's lots of room here, so you should be comfy. Oh and there's a bathroom down the hall. So I'll let you put your things away, I'm going to go find Seto."

"Alright then, thanks."

Mokuba smiled, "I'm glad you're staying with us Kyira." With that, he shut the door, causing Kyira to smile. _Mokuba's so cute_. She thought to herself as she began to unpack. Perhaps her stay here wouldn't be so bad.

---

Walking into his study, Kaiba sat down. He was fully annoyed, leaning forward; he placed his arms in front of him onto the desk. Closing his eyes, he reflected on his thoughts. _Just what I needed, one of Yu-gi's little friends here. As if things couldn't get any worse._ Hearing the door opening and shutting, Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, unable to continue with his thoughts, he glanced up at his visitor. Small footsteps, made its way over to the desk. "Seto." Mokuba began softly.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked his voice dry.

"You're not mad at me right? Kyira's my friend and I just wanted to help her out."

Kaiba was silent for a few seconds. "Of course not Mokuba." He interlocked his hands. Mokuba exhaled, relieved that his brother wasn't angry at him. "What puzzles me." Mokuba stiffened slightly, he knew what his brother was going to say. "Is how you, can be friends with someone like that?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto, Kyira is nice. She looked after me a lot when our stepfather and Noah had us trapped in the virtual world and she even risked her life to save me when the five headed dragon attacked me when the Big Five trapped you in your own game."

Kaiba rose, "That Mokuba is all in the past. The fact that you still buy into all that nonsense Mokuba is amazing. It wasn't real."

"Yes, it was, Seto. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just believe that it was real and . . . "

"That's enough, Mokuba! Open your eyes to reality. They've obviously poisoned your mind with all of that."

Mokuba stared at his brother in disappointment. "No Seto, You're the one who needs to open your eyes." Kaiba only frowned. Turning, Mokuba walked out.

---

Kyira was walking down the stairs when she spotted Mokuba coming out of the study. "Mokuba." She called out to him, though he didn't hear her and disappeared down the hall. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she frowned slightly. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Curious she walked over to the study and slowly opened the door. Peering inside, she saw Kaiba working at his desk. _All he does is work._ Making a face, she slowly closed the door.

"You can come in." His voice startled her, causing her to freeze in that spot. Staring at the door, she held her breath. _Oh my gosh! Did he hear me?_ She thought to herself. "Well?!" Biting her lip she opened the door. "Have you finally come to your senses, Mokuba?" Looking up he stopped, frowning once he saw Kyira. "What are you doing here, Ishida?"

Kyira's eyebrow rose, "You told me to come in."

"I did not. I told Mokuba to come in."

Making a face Kyira rolled her eyes. "Fine then, I'm gone."

Kaiba stared at her. "Have you nothing better to do than spy on people?"

Kyira stopped and turned back at him, "What?! I don't spy on people."

"If not, then why were you opening and closing the door?"

Kyira was getting annoyed now. "I saw Mokuba going off looking a bit upset, so I decided to see what in this room upset him. Besides even if I did spy on people, I wouldn't spy on someone like you." Now she was getting angry, spitting out everything that came to mind.

Kaiba smirked, "Is that so. Well Ishida you don't need to worry about my little brother. It's not your concern."

That was it, Kyira had reached her limit. Docile and patient though she was there was only so much she could take. Closing her eyes she tried to hold back her anger. "You know Kaiba, I can see why everyone dislikes you so much."

"Not really my concern, Ishida."

"And why Mokuba's upset." She finished.

Kaiba rose from his desk and headed for the door. "You don't care about anyone else except for yourself. Not even for Mokuba."

Kaiba snapped his head sideways and stared at Kyira. "That's nonsense, Ishida Mokuba is the only family I have. What do you know? Stop trying to play the family psychiatrist if you don't even know what you're talking about."

"Is that so? Have you looked around lately, Kaiba? No one is here, not even Mokuba. You're alone! And you'll always be that way. Not even Mokuba will stay here for long if you keep that attitude up!"

"I've had enough, Ishida! I didn't let you stay her so you can lecture me with your nonsense."

"Fine then, I'll leave. That way you can enjoy your solitude. You just did it again Kaiba. Every time someone tries to get close to you, you just chase them away. You just better hope that you'll have Mokuba with you, though I doubt he'll stay for long." Turning around, quickly, before Kaiba could say anything else; she walked out slamming the door behind her. It wasn't like her to say such harsh things, but at the moment she didn't care. She'd just have to feel guilty about it later. Storming up the steps, she headed for her room, quickly grabbed her suitcases and started to pack.

---

Kaiba stood there rather dumbfounded, staring at the closed door. He was rather surprised by her harshness, having known her for sometime now, even though it wasn't by choice. "What does she know? I don't need anyone. I've gotten this far all on my own and I don't need anyone hanging around that will hold me back."

Having heard the entire racket, Mokuba hurriedly made his way back to Kaiba's study. "Seto?" Kaiba looked at his brother. "I heard yelling, what happened?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Mokuba." Walking out of the study, Mokuba followed behind him still concerned. Kaiba stopped in midstep, looking up at the stairs.

Kyira had just reached the bottom of the steps, her bags in her hands, ready to leave. Glaring at him, she tightened her grip, fury still boiling inside of her. "Thanks for letting me stay here, but I think I've over stayed my welcome." She said coldly, walking right passed them, and out of the Kaiba Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5: Too Late to Change?

Mokuba confused, watched as Kyira left before glancing up at his brother. "What did she mean by that, Seto?" Kaiba glancing at the door, headed up the stairs. "Seto, what did you do?"

"I didn't do a thing, Mokuba. If Ishida wishes to leave, then all the best."

Mokuba's eyes narrowed. "You chased her out didn't you? That's why she left. You said something terrible to her." Kaiba kept going up the stairs his pace not slowly at all. "Bring her back, big brother."

"She's gone Mokuba, all for the better. I only let her stay here because you asked."

"Why do you keep chasing people away, big brother?" Kaiba stopped, his eyes widened. Spinning around he saw Mokuba running out of the mansion.

"Mokuba!" He called out but was ignored. He frowned, standing alone in the entrance.

---

Kyira looked back at the mansion and sighed. "Oh well, so much for that." Grabbing her things, she made her way down and out of the Kaiba Estate. "Well I guess I could ask Mai. I hope she's home." Grumbling, she made her way down the street.

"Kyira! Hey! Kyira! Wait!"

Stopping, Kyira turned and saw Mokuba running to catch up to her. "Mokuba?"

Stopping in front of her, panting, "Kyira...don't go..." he said between breathes.

Looking at him, she smiled. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but it was a bad idea." Mokuba frowned.

"If it's about Seto, just ignore him."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No, I think it's best I go. It was nice of you to let me stay at your house."

Nodding sadly Mokuba looked up at her with his large eyes. "Yeah, sure no problem." Sighing he turned and headed back to the mansion.

Seeing him go, she felt bad. Turning she sighed and then stopped abruptly. "Kaiba?! When did? How did?"

Kaiba sneered, "You seem to have lost your eloquence."

Frowning, she narrowed her eyes. "So what brings the mighty Kaiba away from his precious work?"

Kaiba smiled evilly, "I see you found your speech."

Kyira scoffed, "You haven't answered my question."

Kaiba sneered, "Now that you've disrupted everything and upset my little brother."

Kyira stared at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"For some reason, he has an attachment to you." He continued.

"So your point then Kaiba?"

Kaiba frowned, but didn't say anything to her. Grabbing her things, Kyira walked past him. "Come back."

Kyira stopped, turning she looked at his back. "What did you say?"

"Mokuba wants you to come back and he won't talk to me thanks to you. It's your call." Not waiting for an answer, he started to walk away. Watching him go, she was slightly surprised. _I guess he does have a heart. It's just that he ignores it._ Shaking her head smiling, she followed behind him.

---

Joey leaned back on the couch. Tea rolled her eyes, "Joey you are so full of yourself."

Joey sat up, "Joey Wheeler is not full of himself."

Yu-gi laughed, "It's alright for Joey to feel proud of himself. That was a tough duel."

Joey grinned, "But I showed him. No one can challenge me and hope to win." He laughed boastfully.

Tea's eyebrow rose, "Is that so? I can think of two people."p Joey stopped laughing. "Oh yeah who?" Yu-gi looked over at Tea, wondering the same.

"Well Yu-gi for one."

Joey nodded, "Alright, I'll give you that one. Cuz no one can beat my buddy here."

Yu-gi smiled, "Well I don't know about that Joey. You really have become a great duelist."

Joey grinned, "Yeah well..."

"Oh please Yu-gi. Last thing we need is for his head to get any bigger."

Joey glared at her. "Yeah, so who's the second duelist who you say can beat me?"

Tea smiled," Kaiba, that's who."

Joey jumped up frowning, "What?! That rich boy. I can take him any day."

"Uh-huh, sure Joey. That's why both times you've dueled him he's wiped the floor with you."

"He was just lucky. I was going easy on him."

Yu-gi laughed and Tea rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"It's true. Just you see, I'll challenge him and beat him."

"That's the spirit Joey."

Tea sighed, "Don't encourage him Yu-gi. Last time Kaiba beat him, it took quite a toll on him. Kyira and I spent hours just to cheer him up."

Joey was just about to defend himself when he stopped. "Speaking of Kyira. Has anyone heard anything from her lately?" Tea and Yu-gi shook their heads. "That's odd."

Tea thought a bit, "I guess so, though she might be really busy with her brother's band and all."

Yu-gi nodded, "Yeah, they're really dedicated."

Joey shrugged, "That's true."

---

Taking a bite of her dinner, Kyira looked slightly annoyed. Mokuba was grinning when he looked over at her, his grin slowly fading. "You don't like the food?"

Kyira looked up and shook her head. "Oh no, it's great. I was just thinking that's all." She smiled and took another bite.

Mokuba smiled back, "Too bad Seto didn't join us." He said sounding a little disappointed.

Kyira looked around the dinning room. "Yeah, but I guess he needed to work." Mokuba nodded and continued eating. Some brother he is. She thought to herself as she chewed her food.

Mokuba stopped eating and pushed his plate back. "Hey Kyira, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Kyira shrugged, "Not sure really. I think I might go over to Yu-gi's for a while. I haven't seen them for days."

Mokuba nodded, "Oh, that's cool." He said.

"You want to meet with me afterwards so we can hang for a bit?" Kyira asked him.

He looked up and grinned, "Alright then." Standing he waved at her, "Well I'm off to bed then, it's getting late."

Nodding, Kyira stood up also, "Yeah, I think I'll do the same."

Heading off, Mokuba stopped for a bit. "I'm glad you came back Kyira." Smiling he skipped off. Kyira smiled to herself, as she headed up the stairs stopping as Kaiba was coming down. He looked at her coldly, stopping for a brief second then continued down. Kyira watched him go down and head for his study. She felt like saying something to him, but decided best not to. _It's none of my business. I know very well how Kaiba is._ She thought to herself as she went up to her room.

---

Yu-gi leaned on the counter while his grandfather went up the stairs. "I'll be back Yu-gi, so watch the shop for a bit."

Yu-gi nodded, "Alright Grandpa." Yu-gi replied. He sat down and waited. The door opened and Joey walked in.

"Hey Yug. Where's your Grandpa?"

"He went up for a bit, so I'm watching the store till he comes back down."

"That's cool. How about afterwards we go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Yu-gi nodded, "Ok then. Maybe Tea and Tristan will want to come also." Before Joey could answer the door opened and closed.

"Welcome to...Oh Kyira it's you."

Joey turned around. "Well if it isn't the missing member."

Kyira grinned. "Not anymore."

"Yeah well, we'll see how long it lasts."

Making a face, she punched Joey lightly in the arm. "Soz, but you're not going to get rid of me this time. I'm back for good."

"Who's back for good?" Yugi's Grandpa said as he came back down. "Oh, Kyira it's you."

"Yup, decided to pay you guys a visit." She said grinning.

Joey headed for the door "Well let's go now. I need to eat something soon, or else I won't be able to take another step."

"Alright Joey, stop exaggerating." Glaring at Kyira, she pushed him out the door. Yu-gi waved bye to his grandfather, and followed them out.

"Which restaurant should we go to?" Yu-gi asked as they walked down the street.

"Not sure really, hmmmm. That one!" Joey stopped and pointed to a burger place across the street.

"Didn't Tea work there once?" Kyira asked looked at the restaurant.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, that's the place. They had really good food there. Come on, let's go." He finished, running over to the restaurant.

"Leave it to Joey to run for food as if the world's going to end in five minutes, but he takes his time to get to class." Kyira commented as she shook her head.

Yu-gi laughed. "Joey just has mixed priorities." Agreeing, they followed after him to the restaurant and found him sitting down ordering his food already.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Well if you're going to take your time, that's what happens." Joey said matter-a-factly. "But don't worry, I've got your covered. I ordered for all of us since I'm such a nice guy."

Kyira rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Joey."

Yu-gi looked up at the entrance, "Tea, Tristan over here." He waved for them to come over. "How'd you know we were here."

Tea sat down. "Your Grandpa told us you went out, and I figured you'd come here."

"Very astute Tea." Kyira said, "I guess that means we're pretty predictable, or at least Joey is." The food had arrived and Joey had already started eating.

"Wha?" He said in mid-chew.

"Ewwwww, Joey that's gross!" Tea said disgusted. Kyira agreed, while Tristan grabbed a cheeseburger.

"This smells good."

"Help yourself." Kyira and Tea said sarcastically as he ate it.

"Thanks." He said with his mouth full. The girls watched them eat in disgust as the boys pigged out. Standing up, Kyira and Tea shook their heads and headed for the door. "Hey where are you two going?"

"Away." Tea replied. Yu-gi looked from them to Joey and Tristan as they sat there holding two half-eaten cheeseburgers.

"I can see why." Swallowing quickly and gulping down his drink the two boys got up, Yu-gi following after quickly finishing his food.

"Hey wait up you two. Who's going to pay?"

Kyira glanced back as she opened the door. "Seeing as you three are the last ones to finish, I guess you are." Grinning she walked out behind Tea.

"Ahh, I can't believe them!" Joey exclaimed, pulling out his wallet and paying quickly before they ran out after the girls. Both Tea and Kyira were waiting outside. "Hey you two, you owe me."

Tea's eyebrow rose, "Is that so? Considering that, you guys ate all the food. It seems only fair that you pay."

"They've got a point." Yu-gi chimed in.

Tristan looked offended. "We did not eat it all. We only ate our share."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyira responded. "Your share including ours."

Joey frowned. "You're over exaggerating. As the upcoming duelist champion, I need to keep up my strength."

Kyira looked at him. "Is that so? Only you?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well obviously Tristan and Yu-gi need to keep up their strength as well."

"Oh no, keep me out of this." Yu-gi said quickly.

"Oh, really, so why exactly does Tristan need to keep up his strength?" Tea asked.

"Well, it's obvious." Joey said.

"It is? Then I must be dumb, because I don't see it." Kyira added.

"I'm hurt. Really I am. After all the cheering I do for you guys."

"Cheering!?" "Yeah, I'm the group's official cheerleader." Tristan said proudly."

"Oh my gosh." Both Tea and Kyira said.

"Well that was a creative answer." Yu-gi added slightly laughing.

"I give up." Kyira said in defeat.

"Kyira!"

"Hey did you just hear someone?" Tea asked.

"Huh? No, why?"

"Kyira! Over here!" The group turned and Joey's eyes widened. "What the..."


	6. Chapter 6: Slight Set Backs

"What is he doing here?" Joey sneered. However, before anyone could answer, Kyira walked over to Mokuba quickly. 

"Hey Mokuba," She said smiling. "What brings you here?"

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba, "I dragged Seto out here so we come pick you up if you weren't doing anything."

Kyira nodded in understanding. "Oh, well that was nice of you. Though how did you know where I was?"

Mokuba grinned, "We stopped by Yu-gi's house and his grandpa told us we might find you here."

Kyira nodded and chucked a bit. "Even Yu-gi's grandpa knows Joey's predictable." She said to herself.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Well we were heading off to the arcade, but if you want to hang out I could go with you guys or you could join us."

Before Mokuba could respond, Kaiba interrupted. "As if Ishida, I would waste my time hanging out with Yu-gi and his friends."

Kyira rolled her eyes. Mokuba shrugged, "That's ok, we'll see you when you get home then." Nodding she waved bye as they drove off in Kaiba's limo.

Shaking her head, she walked back to the group grinning slightly. "That Kaiba, he'll never change." Looking up at the group's puzzled faces Kyira stopped. "What?" looking around confused she stared at them.

"What was _that_ all about?" Joey asked suspiciously. "Is that freak stalking you or something?"

Kyira looked at him bewildered. "What! No!"

"Well then why was he here looking for you?"

"Mokuba just came to pick me up." All of them looked at her completely confused.

"Kyira, why would they need to pick you up?" Joey asked. "That makes no sense."

Kyira looked at him slightly confused. "Didn't I tell you?"

Joey's eyebrow rose. "Tell us what?" Tea asked.

Kyira slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't tell you, but then again it never came up. So I guess there's no reason for me to do so." Not even looking at the group anymore, she shook her head laughing slightly while still talking to herself.

"Hello, earth to Kyira." Joey said, waving to get her attention.

"Oh right, silly me. I'm staying at the Kaiba mansion." Joey's lip dropped, as well as everyone else's.

"What?! You mean you're living with that rich jerk!"

Kyira nodded, then realizing what he said gave him a look. "Joey, you can be so rude at times."

"How come you're staying with the Kaiba's?" Yu-gi asked as Tea hit Joey over the head before he started ranting again.

"That's where you're staying then." Tea said while Kyira nodded.

"Yeah, after I got kicked out, supposedly because of an infestation in my room," She rolled her eyes. "I met up with the Kaiba's and Mokuba proposed the idea and Kaiba agreed."

Joey got away from Tea and jumped up at Kyira. "How could you go there? Of all places!"

Tristan nodded "Yeah Kyira, I mean really this is Kaiba we're talking about."

Kyira looked at them not really paying them much mind. "So I suppose sleeping on the street would've been much better?"

"Yes!" They both said at the same time. Kyira rolled her eyes.

"Come on you guys," Yu-gi started to say but was interrupted by Tea.

"Oh stop it you two. I don't see you guys coming up with any other ideas or options. So get over it."

Kyira nodded and walked off with Tea, both instantly starting to chat and laugh. Yu-gi looked back at Joey and Tristan then shrugged. "They've got a point. It's not that bad." Turning he followed after the two girls. Grumbling Joey shook his head, while Tristan and he followed after them.

---

Kaiba looked out his office window. He felt restless for some odd reason. Something was bothering him, but what he wasn't sure. There was a knock on his door, followed by silence before it opened. Ignoring the visitor, Kaiba kept staring out the window. The visitor stood there in silence, shuffling slightly. "Mr. Kaiba…sir." Kaiba didn't respond. He was annoyed at the interruption. He wanted to be alone to think and here was this idiot pestering him. He paused in his thoughts, perhaps this interruption would be best to keep himself busy. "Mr. Kaiba?"

Turning he sat down, then looked up at the researcher. "What is it, Yoshioka?"

"The adjustments have been made."

"No errors this time I expect," Kaiba questioned. Yoshioka nodded. "We'll see." Nodding, Yoshioka bowed then walked out. Leaning back, Kaiba stared at his office. He still couldn't shake the feeling. Shaking his head, he looked out the window.

---

"See ya tomorrow then." Kyira said waving goodbye to the group. Joey only grumbled as Tea and Yu-gi waved back.

"Alright then." Yu-gi replied turning around and leaving.

"Oh well, back to the mansion." Kyira said quietly to herself. "_ Hope things go smoother today._ She thought as she walked. Continuing forward, Kyira's thoughts dwelled on what had happened earlier, not noticing the sky slowly growing darker. _Well that was definitely interesting. I figured Joey wouldn't have liked the situation, it involving Kaiba and all, but I didn't figure he'd freak out so much._ Sighing she shook her head. "It's not like I like it that much either." She said aloud when she felt something wet land on her arm. Surprised at first, she made a face as it dawned on her. Slowly she looked up as a few more drops hit her. The sky was covered by giant rain clouds. Looking aggravated Kyira started to run as the rain began to fall harder. Pretty soon, she was soaking wet. Turning the corner, she soon saw the Kaiba Mansion. Picking up the pace as she heard thunder rumble, Kyira spotted a black car drive pass her and head into the mansion's drive way as she ran in. The car stopped and Kaiba got out, holding an umbrella. Not even bothering to look over at Kyira, he walked up the stairs and went inside. Kyira stopped in shock. "I should have known better." She grumbled to herself as the rain poured. Thunder boomed above her, causing her to jump, then continue running up the stairs and into the mansion.

"Kyira you're soaked." Kyira looked up only to see Mokuba's surprised face staring at her.

"I guess I took too long to get back." She joked as she took her shoes off. Glancing over she spotted the umbrella leaning up against the wall near the door.

"You're going to get sick if you don't dry off soon." Snapping out of her trance, she shook her head as she headed up the stairs. "I'll be fine, the rain doesn't bother me."

Mokuba followed her halfway up. "Well just in case, you hurry and change. I'll go make sure that the cook makes some soup, ok?"

Kyira smiled and nodded, "Alright then." With that, Mokuba ran back down the stairs towards the kitchen. Kyira hurried into her room, grabbed some clothes, and then quickly tiptoed to the bathroom. She was freezing and all she could think of was taking a warm bath.

Mokuba walked out of the kitchen, carrying a large tray and made his way over to the dining room. Kaiba closed his bedroom door, and saw Mokuba heading to the dining room. "Mokuba, what are you doing?"

Mokuba stopped and looked up at his older brother. "I'm taking the soup to the dining room."

"Why exactly?" Kaiba asked him.

"So when Kyira comes down the food will be ready. I don't want her to get sick." Before Kaiba could say anything else, Kyira walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was pinned up, though a few pieces had fallen in front. She had made her way over to Kaiba having heard voices.

"What's this about getting sick?" She asked.

Kaiba went downstairs, "I'll be in my study Mokuba."

Kyira looked at Kaiba not really getting what had happened. Following behind, she stopped by Mokuba, "That smells good."

Mokuba grinned. "I made sure that they made this soup. That way you won't get sick."

Kyira laughed, "Well now I feel special. Let me help you with that." She said but Mokuba moved out of the way.

"That's okay Kyira, I got it."

"Alright then let's go, I'm starving." Reaffirming his grip on the tray, Mokuba continued towards the dining room with Kyira, disappearing inside. Kaiba held the door to his study open. Watching them as they walked away, he stood there a while after they had left. Finally, he walked into his study closing the door behind them.

---

"I can too."

"If you believe so then it must be."

"You don't believe I can."

"Of course not."

"What kind of friend are you?"

"A realistic one."

Joey glared at Tristan. "Is that so?"

Tristan nodded folding his arms in front of this chest. "It is. There's no way you can beat him. You've already lost to him a million times."

"What?" Joey jumped up. "You're exaggerating. I only lost twice, and that was because I let him win."

"Yeah sure you did Joey. Sure you did."

"Why I…"

"Hey guys." Kyira said as she joined the group. Joey and Tristan looked over at Kyira, back at each other and then they both ran up to her. Joey reached her first and blurted out, "Right I'd win?"

"Right he'd lose." Tristan said pushing in front of Joey."

Kyira took a step back. "Uh…"

Tea sighed, "Really you two, who cares?"

Kyira slipped past the two and sat by Tea and Yu-gi. "What are they talking about anyway?" She whispered to Tea.

"Whether or not Joey can beat Kaiba."

Kyira rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh, they're still on that?"

Yu-gi laughed. "I guess the only way to end it all is for Joey to duel him."

Kyira brushed aside a hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "As if that'll happen. There's no way Kaiba's going to duel him," Tea said. "He has no reason to."

"True, quite true." Kyira added. "He doesn't, which means they'll never stop arguing." She sighed sadly. "Well not unless we figure out another way to get them to stop."

Yu-gi looked over at Joey and Tristan. "How about getting them to argue about something else?"

"What?" Tea started when she glanced over at the two. "Oh no, it never ends."

Kyira looked up at them as well. "Well I guess it's solved then. Hehe…he." She said laughing weakly.

"You stay away from my sister, Tristan."

"What! Why should I. All I did was offer to go with her when she goes shopping."

"That's what I mean. Nobody asked you to stick your nose in other people's business, but there you go."

"What! I'm offended."

Rolling her eyes Kyira stood up. "Well I don't know about you two, but I think I've heard enough arguments to last me a lifetime."

"Yeah me too." Tea chimed in, as she stood up. "You coming Yu-gi?"

"Uh…." He looked over at Tristan and Joey who were now grabbing each other by their shirts. "Sure, sounds good to me."

The three of them got up and walked away from the fighting pair. They got about a foot away when Kyira's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh Hi Mokuba. Yeah, yeah. Well I don't have my deck on me right now. No, no, um, let me see." Kyira looked around then went back to the phone. "Yeah, Joey. Well…I'm pretty sure. Will he be ok with that?" Kyira listened and laughed a bit. "Hehe, yeah that's true. Ok then I'll see ya."

"What was that about?" Tea asked.

"It looks like we'll see an end to one argument today." Kyira answered smiling.

"Oh?" Yu-gi and Tea said at the same time.

"Hey Joey! Joey! It looks like you'll get to prove yourself today."

Joey and Tristan stopped arguing. "Huh? What did you say?"

"You're going to duel Kaiba today."

"What! When did this happen?" Joey asked surprised.

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh," He scratched his head. "Well I don't know. I mean, I wasn't planning on dueling anyone today and…"

"Are you chickening out?" Tristan asked leaning towards him. "You know you're no match for him."

"What! Why I outta… Of course I can beat him." Joey said storming off.

"Joey where are you going?" Tea called after him.

"To see ol' rich boy." He responded angrily as he stomped off completely determined to duel Kaiba now and save his pride. Shrugging Kyira followed behind him, soon followed by the others.

---

Mokuba waited outside Kaiba Corp, surprised that his brother agreed to dueling with Joey. _I wonder what changed his mind?_ He asked himself. Before he could get further into it, he saw Joey storming up the stairs. "Oh Joey. That was quick."

"Where is he? Is he too scared to even come out here himself?" Joey blurted out while looking around for Kaiba. The others came a bit afterwards.

"Geez Joey, could you get here any faster." Tristan panted.

"Well let's go in." Mokuba said. The others nodded their heads.

"Good…idea…" Kyira said between breathes. Walking in Mokuba led them to one of the dueling arenas. Joey stormed forward looking left and right for Kaiba.

"What's wrong Wheeler? Lost your bone?"

Joey jumped, then regained his composure, searched for Kaiba. "Say what? Stop being a coward and show yourself and say that to my face!"

Kaiba walked onto the platform. "I just did, Wheeler. Now stop wasting my time and let's get this duel over with." Kaiba replied sounding annoyed.

Tristan had a weird look on his face while he walked. Joey stormed to the opposite end of the dueling arena fuming. "What's Kaiba's hurry? He's the one who wanted to duel and he's all annoyed by it." Tristan whispered over to the group. Tea leaning back on her right leg, "That's Kaiba for you." Kyira said nothing, still out of breath from the run.

"Hey Kyira are you alright? You look a little pale?" Yu-gi asked looking up at Kyira.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm more out of shape than I thought," she said laughing weakly.

Tea looked over at her with worry etched on her face, "You sure? Maybe you should sit down?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Concentrate on the duel. We've already missed their opening moves."

Looking back, Kaiba and Joey were way on their way in the duel. Joey had his baby dragon in attack mode and was just about to play his time wizard card. Kaiba didn't look worried at all. He had his dimension dragon and Spear Dragon out in attack mode. Kyira tried to concentrate on the duel but she was beginning to feel dizzy. Deciding to go out for a second to get a breath of fresh air, she slipped out from behind the group and headed for the door.

Kaiba had played a trap card destroying Joey's 1000 dragon. Joey cringed and drew a card. "You just got lucky Kaiba. Just wait." He said.

Kaiba smirked, "As if you'll have something to defeat me in that puny deck of yours Wheeler."

Kyira took another step, when she felt herself begin to fall. Collapsing to the floor, she laid there. Kaiba was about to make his move when he heard Mokuba cry out. Glancing over he spotted Kyira on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginnings of Denial

Without thinking, Kaiba put down his cards and jumped down from the platform. "Kyira!" He yelled running over to her, pushing Mokuba aside. He put his hand on her forehead and frowned. The others were huddled around them, all worried. Without another word, Kaiba lifted Kyira up in his arms and quickly walked out of the room, leaving the others behind dumbfounded and worried.

"What just happened?" Tea asked breaking the silence.

Mokuba shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm going to go see if Kyira's alright." Almost as soon as he finished saying that, he ran out of the room. Joey was about to say something about the duel, but was interrupted by Yu-gi who suggested they all go try and find Kaiba to see where he took Kyira. Tristan agreed and they quickly ran out of the room. Tea falling towards the back was puzzled by Kaiba's reaction, though she didn't get to dwell on the thought much when they spotted Mokuba talking to a man. 

"Mokuba!" Yu-gi called out to him. Mokuba turned to Yu-gi looking rather upset. "Where's Kyira?"

Mokuba shook his head. "I'm not sure. It looks like Seto called for the doctor, but I'm not sure where they went. I think Kyira's really sick."

Tea looked extremely worried. "Oh no, poor Kyira, and she didn't even say anything about feeling sick."

"Well she did look really pale today." Yu-gi commented.

Tea nodded, "You're right, she did, but said she felt fine."

"Well I'm going to try and see what's going on. I guess you guys can just go home and I'll contact you when I find out what's going on, ok?" Mokuba asked them.

"Alright, then." Yu-gi said.

"Be sure to contact us though as soon as you find out, or else I'm going to worry myself to death." Tea added. Mokuba nodded, and the group left Kaiba Corp.

---

Kyira slowly opened her eyes. The room was out of focus and she felt as if a large crate had fallen on her chest. Blinking a few times, the room slowly started to come into focus, though she was now confused. Not quite sure where she was, she heard someone call to her. Slowly Kyira turned her head to the right and saw someone sitting next to her. "Kai…ba?"

"You're finally up." He said a slight harshness in his voice, with a hint of relief.

"Where…" She started when Kaiba interrupted her.

"In your room."

"Oh…" Then the realization hit her. "Oh my gosh! The duel! I'm so sorry." As she spoke, she slowly got up, trying to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't do that." Kaiba warned, as she stood up.

"I'm…fine." She struggled to say, talking a step she stumbled. Half expecting to be flat on the floor, she felt someone catch her.

"Stop being a nuisance and get in bed." Kaiba said briskly as he looked down at her. Kyira nodded and with Kaiba's help sat back down on the bed.

"Alright then." She said weakly falling back, she lay on her side. Kaiba headed over to the door and walked out. Stopping right in front of the door he thought a bit to himself. Mokuba was coming down the hall when he spotted his brother. He was going to call out to him when he opened her door again and walked back in. Kyira had fallen asleep exactly where she had fallen. Walking over to her, he pulled the sheets over her, and then walked back out heading for towards the stairs.

"How is she?"

Kaiba stopped quickly, not expecting anyone to be there. Looking behind him, he saw Mokuba. "Ishida's fine." Kaiba replied trying to sound as if he was annoyed.

"Oh, well that's good." Mokuba said sounding relieved as his brother turned back, and continued down the stairs and going into his study.

---

Kyira slowly made her way out of her room and towards the stairs. _Why does the kitchen have to be so far away._ She thought to herself sadly.

"What are you doing, Kyira?"

Kyira stopped, "Huh, oh, I was thirsty so I was going to get some…" She stopped and looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at her waiting for her to finish.

"What is it? He asked annoyed.

"You…you said my name." Kyira stated slightly shocked.

"What? You must be hallucinating Ishida because I did no such thing."

"But…" Kyira looked slightly confused.

"Ishida you know very well that we're not on a first name basis. What interest would it be to me?"

Kyira brushed a hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "I know it's just that…um…never mind. I just wanted some juice that's all. Stop trying to confuse me. I'm dizzy enough as it is."

Kaiba walked away from her as she finished her sentence. "Go back to bed, Ishida."

"But…"

"We don't need your condition to get worse, and have you stay here longer than planned."

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm leaving Saturday. I can't believe it's been almost two weeks. "Kyira stated surprised, though it ended in a fit of coughs.

"Go back to bed." Kaiba said again, the annoyance clearly ringing in his voice. "I'll have a maid bring you something to drink." He said disappearing down the hall. Sighing Kyira slowly turned around and trudged back toward her room. _ Note to self, never get pneumonia again._ Minutes later, there was a knock on Kyira's bedroom door. "Come in." She said rather softly in between coughs. A maid walked in carrying a rather large tray. Walking over to the night table, she placed the tray down, bowed then headed for the door. "Um…excuse me. Not to be rude or anything, but…um…" 

"Mr. Kaiba asked me to bring this up for you. Is there something wrong with it miss?" The maid asked sweetly.

"Oh no it's fine thank you." The maid bowed once again then stepped out of the room. Looking over at the tray, Kyira picked it up and put it on her lap. There was soup in a very elegant bowl, a glass of juice, and a nicely decorated napkin. Well this looks really nice." She commented to herself. Taking a sip of the soup, she smiled. "Hot, but it tastes good."

---

"Seto."

"What it is Mokuba?"

"Do you think Kyira will be well enough to leave on Saturday?" Mokuba asked.

"Well enough or not, she's leaving. Her brother said she could go back home on that day so she will leave."

Mokuba sat quietly. "But…"

"No buts Mokuba, I've been nice enough as it is. I don't need anymore annoyances, especially from one of Yu-gi's little friends."

Mokuba sighed, then got up and left. "I'll leave you to your work then Seto." Closing the door behind him, Kaiba stared at the door. _ Why does he like her so much?" _ Kaiba asked himself. An image of Kyira smiling and laughing popped in his mind. Shaking his head, he pushed the image out of his mind. "What am I doing?" Slightly confused and angry Kaiba stood up and walked out of his study. Passing by the stairs, he stopped and looked up. Kyira's bedroom door was the closest to the stairs. He stared at it for a few seconds then walked off.


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Go

"Is everything ready then?" Asked the older man.

"Yeah, at least I hope so."

Matt threw himself on the couch.

"I figured this would have been easy."

Mr. Ishida pulled out a chair and sat down holding his coffee mug. "So did I, but then again knowing Kyira, we should have figured that her room designs would have been complicated."

Matt nodded, "This is that last time I do anything nice for her. I'm so tired, I don't ever want to see paint or hear the word redecorate again."

Mr. Ishida laughed, getting up he patted Matt on the shoulder. "Yes well after seeing the look on her face, it will have been all worth it, especially since she's been so sick."

Matt sat up. "You're right. She looked pretty bad when I last checked up on her. Though it seems that the Kaiba's have taken care of everything." Matt brushed aside his hair.

"That was nice of the Kaibas." Mr. Ishida said as he walked into his room.

"Yeah it was." Matt said making a slight face. "Too nice of Kaiba." He mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Mr. Ishida asked poking his head out.

"No, nothing." Mr. Ishida not quite believing him let it slide and went back into his room. Matt couldn't put his finger on it, but he figured something had to be up.

---

Mokuba poked his head in Kyira's room. "Are you almost done?" 

Kyira closed her suitcase and looked over at Mokuba. "Yup, I think I got everything."

Mokuba nodded. "Well you still have time before you go; I guess you can just relax."

Kyira sat on the bed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mokuba looked a little sad. "You know I'm sort of going to miss it here." Mokuba looked up at her. "I mean I've been here for three weeks. It's sort of strange I guess."

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean. I got used to you being here, it was nice. I'm going to miss seeing you everyday."

Kyira smiled, "Well I can always visit you if you'd like."

Mokuba looked up at her. "That'd be nice, and I can go and watch you play right?"

Kyira laughed, "Yeah of course. The more people who come see us play, the better for us."

Mokuba grinned, "Well I guess we should take your bags down." Grabbing a bag Mokuba walked towards the door. Kyira grabbed the other bags and followed behind him. They made their way down the stairs and placed the bags at the foot of the stairs towards the side. "There, now you're all set."

Kaiba was coming down the hall as Kyira and Mokuba headed for the kitchen. "I'm not sure what I want to eat."

"Neither do I." Both of them laughed as they walked into the kitchen. Kaiba watched them, before glancing over at the bags by the stairs, looking at them for a bit, his face completely stern. Turning he headed into his study.

"What time is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba put down his snack and glanced at his watch. "Um…it's 5:33."

Kyira finished her tea. "Oh, I should go. I think they said I could come home by 5:30."

Mokuba got up, "I'll go tell the driver then. So I'll see you up front." Kyira nodded as Mokuba walked out. Going to her bags, she glanced at Kaiba's study. Biting her lower lip, she put her bags down. Making her way to the door, she knocked softly. Waiting a bit Kyira slowly opened the door and looked inside. Kaiba was looking at a bunch of papers, not even noticing that she was there. Sighing she was about to walk out when she heard a sharp, "Come in."

Jumping slightly, Kyira glanced up, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you while you worked."

"Well you already did Ishida."

Kyira frowned, "Right, well…"

Kaiba got up. "Well…what do you want?"

Kyira stumbled trying to find the words. _ What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. "Well… I just came to say I'm…uh...leaving." Kaiba stared at her. "So yeah uh…" Kyira looked at the floor. "Bye then, and thanks again for letting me stay here." She looked up and was startled to find that Kaiba was right in front of her. Kyira took a step back only to find herself against the wall. Kaiba took a step forward, leaning he placed his right hand on the wall, now face to face with her. Kyira couldn't pull her eyes away from his. Her mind was spinning, having no idea what was going on. She didn't get much more time to think about it. Kaiba slowly leaned closer, his lips close to hers.


	9. Chapter 9: A Confrontation

The study door opened, making both Kyira and Kaiba Jump. Mokuba walked in, "Oh there you are Kyira." 

Kyira felt hot in the face. _Oh my gosh! I hope I'm not blushing!_ Brushing aside strands of hair that had fallen in her face, Kyira tried quickly to act calm. "Yeah, uh…I just came to say bye and…so yeah."

Mokuba looked at the two of them, "Uh…ok well your stuff's already in the car, so everything's set."

"Oh great…well then I guess I should go now. So yeah, thanks again for letting me stay here." Bowing quickly, she scurried out the room not making eye contact with anyone. Mokuba followed behind her, waving bye as she got into the car and left. Kaiba stood in his study, looking at the wall and then at the door. Turning around he made his way to his desk.

---

The doorbell ran twice before Matt opened the door. Kyira was still in a slight daze. Smiling at her brother, she walked in. Slightly relieved yet puzzled by her reaction he decided to just be happy that she wasn't angry at them. "Welcome home, sis."

Mr. Ishida came out of this room. "Oh you're home." He said smiling.

Kyira nodded and looked around, "So…um…it's safe right?"

Mr. Ishida confused at first, remembered the lie he had told. "Uh….yeah, it's safe."

Looking relieved but still a little wary, she made her way to her room. Matt and Mr. Ishida stayed behind not sure what to expect. "Oh my gosh!" Both of them tensed up. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Kyira came running out of her room and hugged both of them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Both of them sighed completely relieved. "Glad you like it. We were getting a little worried there." Mr. Ishida said chuckling. "Especially with how we had to get you to leave and all."

Kyira grinned, "Well I was angry, but after looking at my room I can't complain." Rushing back to her room she squealed. "It's just so cool. You got everything down. The walls, the sheets, the decorations. Oh my gosh! Thank you!"

Mr. Ishida placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well I'm glad you like it. So I guess now that that's done, I'm off to work." Matt and Kyira said bye as he left, then Kyira unpacked as Matt cooked dinner.

---

Kaiba sat down in his office. He had told Muso to make sure that no one disturbed him. Muso bowed and nodded walking out. Looking out his window, Kaiba sat lost in thought.

---

Kyira awoke and sat up stretching. It had been a whole week since she was back. In her room and she still couldn't get over how her room had been transformed. The whole room was painted a cool, light green with the exception of one wall that painted a dark shade of green with an intricate design centered on the wall in a rusty color. She had new green sheets to match and a few new ornaments that brought the whole room together. It was her dream room and she couldn't' believe that it was a reality. Heading for her door, she suddenly remembered when Kaiba had tried to kiss her before she left. Stopping, she bit her lip. Perhaps she had imagined it? _No, it did happen._ shaking her head, she decided not to think about it. Walking out of her room, she headed for the kitchen, not seeing Matt she bumped into him. "Ooof…oh I'm so sorry." Kyira said quickly.

Matt got up, "That's okay. Are you okay there? You seemed slightly out of it."

Kyira shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Matt eyed her knowing she was holding something back, but decided not to pry. "Alright then. Well I was just about to make breakfast. How does waffles sound?"

Kyira grinned, "Sounds good to me. I didn't know you knew how to make waffles."

Matt grinned slyly. "Of course, I can cook anything."

Kyira laughed. "How could I forget?" Sitting down she waited as he began to take out everything he needed.

---

Tea ran to the door when she heard the doorbell. Opening it quickly she grinned. "Sorry I'm late." Kyira said as she walked in, taking off her shoes.

"That's okay, how are you?" Tea asked as she went and sat down on one of the couches. Kyira followed, sitting across from her.

"I'm…fine." She said shifting slightly in her seat.

Tea's eyebrow rose. "Oooh, you don't sound it."

Kyira bit her lower lip, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, actually I sort of want to ask you something?"

Tea leaned back in her chair. "Ok then…shoot."

Kyira looked from Tea to the floor and back. "Well…a week ago, just before I left the Kaiba mansion."

Tea sat up narrowing her eyes," Did something happen while you were there? Don't tell me, Kaiba was being a jerk as usual. You should've known that. Kaiba isn't exactly the friendliest person on earth you know."

Kyira shook her head. "No that's not it. If it were something like that I wouldn't be so worried."

Tea looked at Kyira confused, "I'm lost then. What exactly happened?"

Kyira sighed, "Well…uh…well before I left I walked into Kaiba's study to say bye to him and thank for him letting me stay there, while Mokuba went to check to see if the driver was ready. And just before I left…" Tea leaned forward. "Kaiba…uh…Kaiba…ended up not being there and I didn't get to properly thank him." Kyira lied.

Tea looked at Kyira in disbelief. "What! That's it?"

"Um…yeah."

"Kyira!" I thought something more dramatic happened. Like…like if he tried to kiss you or something. That's something to worry about."

Kyira shrank in her chair a little and laughed weakly. "Yeah…hehe…heh"

Tea got up. "So do you want some tea or something?"

Kyira sighed and headed for the door. "No, I think I'm going to go now. I just wanted to say that."

Tea looked disappointed. "Oh really, so soon? You didn't even get to ask your question."

Kyira smiled, "Well it's not a big deal. No worries, I'll see you later ok?" Tea nodded and said bye as Kyira walked out. Not wanting to go home, Kyira headed for the park. Walking towards the center, rows of trees towered over her, and a few leaves littered the ground. Not even realizing where she was headed, she heard someone say something. Stopping she looked up and saw Kaiba a few feet in front of her. "Kaiba." She said almost in a whisper.

Kaiba stared at her for a second, then walked past her stopping a little behind her. "I thought about avoiding this, but it keeps disturbing my thoughts." Kyira stood there not wanting to move or say anything. "Yet I can't seem to despite my efforts. So I'll just out right and say it. We're not friends, we never were." Kyira bit her lip. "But…" He turned his head back a bit to see her. "I feel something for you and it's not friendship." Kyira's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. He was generally cold and distant. He would never say anything like this. "So I'll only ask this once. Where do you stand with this…Kyira?" Kyira stood dumbfounded. She could feel Kaiba staring at her, which made her want to turn around even less. She wasn't sure what to think, much less what to say. Kaiba stood there, watching her for a few seconds then turned around. "That's all I needed. Good bye…Ishida." With that, Kaiba started to walk away.

Kyira felt something, almost as a slight panic. Turning around quickly she called out to Kaiba's walking form. "I think I do too." Kaiba paused for a slight second, without turning to face her. "I mean…I'm not sure what it is I feel, but I know that I feel something." Kaiba waited till she finished then without responding just continued to walk away, leaving Kyira standing alone in the center of the park.


	10. Chapter 10: Chatting in the Garden

Joey ran his hand over his face in frustration. "What?! No not again!" 

Yu-gi laughed, "You weren't paying attention, Joey. You left yourself wide open for an attack."

Joey fell back on his seat. "Ah, this is hurting my head. I'm a duelist not a chess player."

Tea rolled her eyes. "That's just an excuse."

"Chess isn't all that different from dueling, Joey." Yu-gi said. "They have practically the same fundamentals."

Tea laughed, "As if Joey would see that. Isn't that right Kyira?"

Joey shot up from his seat. "What! What's that supposed to mean?"

Tea ignored Joey and looked over at Kyira, who was staring out the window deep in thought. Joey peered over at her then looked back at Yu-gi and Tea confused. "Hello? Earth to Kyira," Tea waved her hand in front of the girl.

Kyira snapped and noticed that all three of them were staring at her. "What?" Kyira asked backing up a bit.

"Is something wrong Kyira? You've been out of it these past couple of weeks."

Kyira laughed, shaking her head. "What! No, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the band is all. We've got a really big gig coming up and we're going to compete against our rivals. The winning band gets prize money and a chance to perform as the opening band for L'Arc-en-Ciel's Concert."

"Wow that's pretty big." Yu-gi said.

Kyira nodded, "Yeah, Matt has us practicing like mad." Kyira leaned back a bit in her chair.

"Well that'll be something to see," Yu-gi said.

"Yeah, make sure to tell us when it is so we can all go." Tea added.

Kyira nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Joey looked around. "Hey has anybody seen Tristan? I just noticed that he's not here." Tea and Yu-gi both shook their heads.

Kyira slowly got up and started for the door. "Well I'm going to be off now. I've got to go meet someone."

"Kyira, do you know where he is?"

Kyira glanced back, "I promised I wouldn't say anything."

Joey's eyes narrowed, "How come?"

Kyira laughed nervously, "Well…see he's out with Serenity right now and…"

"What! Why that no good for nothing, just wait till I get my hands on him!" Joey bellowed as he stomped towards the door.

"What! No! You can't, I promised." Kyira ran for the door, slamming it in his face. "Just stay put Joey, it's just a date."

"What!!!" Kyira heard him bellow from the other side of the door. _I better get out of here._ she thought to herself quickly as he hurried down the stairs and out of Yu-gi's house, still able to hear Joey making a scandal. "Geez, Joey's reacting worse than I expected." Sighing she glanced at her watch. "Ah! I'm late!" With that, she started to run quickly down the sidewalk.

---

Mokuba glanced out the window, then at the clock. "She's late." Mokuba leaned on the windowsill on his elbows waiting. "Maybe she forgot." He thought to himself.

Kaiba was making his way to his study when he spotted Mokuba. "Mokuba, what are you doing?"

Mokuba turned around to face his brother, "I'm waiting for Kyira. She promised she'd visit today, but she's late."

Kaiba's already serious expression soon parted with a deep frown. "I wouldn't expect her to show up, Mokuba. So don't waste your time."

Mokuba shook his head, "No, she'll come, she promised."

Before Kaiba could say anything, he saw Kyira at the front gate. Turning he headed for his study. "Suit yourself, Mokuba."

Mokuba watched his brother walk away then went back to looking out the window, when he saw Kyira walking away from the front gate. Getting up he ran outside.

"I can't go in there. It's been three weeks already. What was I thinking? I wasn't that's what." Sighing she kept walking.

"Kyira!" Kyira turned around seeing Mokuba running out. "Mokuba?"

"Kyira, where are you going?"

Kyira thought quickly, "Um…I remembered that I had forgotten my guitar and I said I'd play for you today."

Mokuba grinned, "That's alright, maybe next time. Come on let's go inside." Kyira nodded following Mokuba inside. _So much for running away._ Mokuba was chatting away as he lead Kyira towards the sitting room. As they walked, Kyira glanced at Kaiba's study, her thoughts instantly going to the incident at the park. _I wonder…maybe I shouldn't have come today. I don't think I can do this._ Mokuba turned to Kyira, "Isn't that great?"

Kyira snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh yeah that's wonderful." She said having no clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it. Too bad Seto can't go, he should go see you play, but he said he has to work." Mokuba sighed, "Sometimes I think he works too much, but that's my brother. Always working to make the company better.

Kyira nodded, _Oh he was talking about the concert._ She thought to herself. "Well if Kaiba didn't work so much I'm sure he'd spend all that extra time hanging out with you."

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah…so Kyira do you want anything to drink?"

Kyira shook her head, "No, I'm fine thanks."

Mokuba stood up, "You sure?"

Kyira smiled, "Alright then I'll take some juice if you have any."

Mokuba grinned, "Yeah, I'll be right back." With that, he quickly walked out of the room. Kyira's smile faded and she sighed. Looking out the large window, she could see a lovely garden. Kyira stood up and walked over to the window and gazed out at all the flowers. "I wonder how come I never noticed this garden before." She asked herself as she spotted a bench at the far end of the garden. _I wonder if he goes out to think once in a while?_ But before she could think on her question more Mokuba walked in with a tray, carrying the drinks and a few snacks. "I'm back."

Kyira went to help him, "Well that was fast." she said.

Mokuba grinned, "I already had these ready for when you'd come today."

Kyira laughed, "Now I really feel special."

Mokuba laughed also, "Oh, but I have some bad news. I forgot that they needed me to help with some testing at Kaiba Corp. today."

Kyira took a sip of her juice. "Oh really, well that's too bad." When do you have to go?"

Mokuba checked his watched. "In about 15 minutes." Kyira nodded. "We were supposed to hang out today, but we didn't get to do anything really." Mokuba said sadly.

Kyira smiled, "There's always next time." Mokuba nodded sadly then stopped. "Or…you could wait till I get back. I don't think I'll be that long. Only an hour at most. You could hang here till then if you wanted."

Kyira's smiled disappeared at that. She didn't want to be at the Kaiba Mansion any longer than she needed to. She was going to say no, but looking at Mokuba's hopeful face she couldn't. "Sure, I can do that. I could sit out at the garden till you get back."

Mokuba grinned, "Yeah, good idea."

---

Matt finished tuning his guitar; he grabbed his pick and started to play. There was less than a week till their gig and they needed to be perfect. This was there chance to really show their stuff. Glancing at the clock, he stopped. Kyira wasn't home yet. "Oh that's right she said she was going to see Mokuba today." He paused on this. "Come to think of it, she's been acting rather strange ever since her stay there." Matt narrowed his eyes. "I know something's up."

---

Making her way through the garden, Kyira headed for the bench. "I'll just sit here for an hour. I'll have less chance in meeting him here so then I don't have to worry about bumping into him inside and having an awkward moment." Kyira sighed wishing Mokuba would hurry back, she made a slight face. Deciding to make the best of it, figuring Kaiba would spend the day in his study she'd have nothing to worry about. Looking around her, she smiled as she gazed at the flowers around her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Kyira jumped instantly stiffening. Slowly she looked up seeing Kaiba standing on her right, a serious expression on is face. "I…uh…I'm waiting for Mokuba to come back." She managed to say. Kaiba's expression didn't change. Looking away, Kyira stared at the ground. _What do I do! What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!_ She thought panicking. Hearing footsteps, Kyira's head shot up, Kaiba now gone. Feeling hurt but relieved, she bit her lip and turned her head slightly when she got a glance of something. Jumping again, she tried to steady herself. "Kaiba!" She exclaimed in surprise. Kaiba just stared at her then he sat down next to her. Kyira instantly looked away. Twiddling her thumbs Kyira fidgeted. _That's it! I'll just start first. Might as well get this out in the open._ She thought to herself. "Kaiba…" she said softly turning around only to find herself face to face with him. She froze as she was transfixed by his dark eyes.

"Seto." Was all he said.

"…Seto…" She whispered as he leaned towards her, kissing her softly. Lost in the moment, Kyira relaxed. Pulling away, she looked up at him, "I should…I should go." She said jumping up quickly. She turned to leave.

"Kyira…" Kaiba said softly as he stood.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Bye…Seto," She finished smiling, then turned and walked out of the garden. Once inside Kyira quickly went to the door when Mokuba came in.

"Oh Kyira, hey," He greeted brightly.

Kyira stopped, "Mokuba…hi."

"Were you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah I was actually leaving. I'm feeling slightly dizzy. I figured it was best I go home and lay down."

Mokuba nodded, "Good idea. See you at the concert then." Saying good-bye, Kyira rushed out, making her way down the long walkway and out the gate. Once outside she leaned against the wall and sighed. Remembering the kiss, her hand went to her lips. Did that really happen? She thought to herself, in shock. Smiling slightly she turned to go home feeling as if she was walking up on clouds.

"Kyira." Stopping Kyira looked up to see Matt looking at her oddly. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. What's with the giddy look?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing."

"Uh-huh yeah right."

"What you don't believe me?" She asked pretending to sound hurt.

"No, I don't. I know something's up and you're not telling me."

Making a face, she walked right past him. "Fine already. I'll tell you when we get home." Matt shrugged and caught up with her, his hands in his pocket.

---

Mokuba walked into the sitting room and picked up the tray he had brought in earlier. Looking up he spotted his brother sitting on the bench in the garden. Mokuba was shocked. "Is that…Seto?" Mokuba walked closer to the window. "That's strange. He never goes out into the garden." Puzzled Mokuba watched his brother. Kaiba sat for a few seconds more, stood up and made his way out of the garden.

---

"What!" Matt exclaimed. "You're kidding?!" Kyira bit her lip. "You're serious?" Matt was beyond shocked falling back he started to laugh.

Kyira frowned, "It's not funny!"

"Yes…it…is…." He said as he laughed harder.

Kyira crossed her arms angrily. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

Matt sat up holding his sides. "I'm sorry, it's just that I really wasn't expecting that. I mean this is Kaiba we're talking about."

Kyira sighed and fell back on her brother's bed. "Yeah I know. That's the problem."

Matt shrugged, "Normally I'd be able to tell you something, but with Kaiba the rules changed." Kyira gave him a 'what are you talking about' look. "Guys have rules, Kyira, but Kaiba's playing by his own, so I can't really help you here."

Kyira stood up, "Great, what's the use of having a brother if he can't even help me?" Shaking her head, she headed for the door.

"Just wait and see what he does. I'm sure he's having just a hard a time as you right now."

Kyira looked over at her brother and smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob." Turning she walked out saying good night when she head Matt erupt into laughter once again.

"Matt!" She yelled out angrily hearing a muffled sorry from inside his bedroom. Rolling her eyes she went back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11: Turn for the Worst

"Gah! I can't find my favorite pick!" 

"Where's my guitar strap?"

"Who cares about your guitar strap? Where's my pick!"

Mr. Ishida watched as Kyira and Matt ran all over their apartment searching for the things they needed. Shaking his head, he stopped them. "Did you guys bother to check the van?"

Both Matt & Kyira stopped, looked at each other then slapped themselves on their foreheads. "Right."

Mr. Ishida laughed, "Come on we promised we'd pick up Takeshi and the others." Heading for door, they walked.

---

Mokuba looked at the time, "I better get going." Getting up he walked out of his room and headed for the front door. Walking out he stopped to see Kaiba standing outside as his car pulled up into the driveway. "Big brother."

Mokuba walked over to him. "I thought you said you'd be at work today. What are you doing still here?"

"Plans changed, now hurry and let's get this over with." He said getting into the car. Mokuba nodded and followed after him, glad that he was going after all.

---

Hiro looked out at the crowd. "It's packed, " he said in awe.

"Hiro, get back here." Kyira said pulling him back.

Hiro looked annoyed. "What! Can't I take a peek?" Takeshi was pacing back and forth.

"Cut that out Takeshi. You're making me more nervous than I already am." Satoshi said.

Matt walked in. "You guys all look as if you've seen a ghost."

Kyira shot him a look about to snap at him but decided not to. "Whatever," She muttered, "I'm going to grab my gear." Walking past them, she went to the other room that had all their equipment. "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong Kyira? Did you see another spi…what the!" Matt stopped in his tracks.

Hiro, Takeshi & Satoshi followed behind him. "What's wrong?" They asked in unison only to stare in shock. All their instruments had been tampered with. The drums were pulled apart and holes had been punched in them, all the guitars had the strings snapped off, and the bass was smashed on the key board.

"This…this is horrible! Who would do such a thing?" Kyira cried out running to her guitar.

Matt clenched his fist. "Cowards!" He spat out grinding his teeth. Laughter could be heard down the hall. The group turned to see their rivals walking down the hall laughing at some private joke. They looked over at them and faked concern.

"Oh my, what happened to your instruments?" One of the members asked.

Takeshi jumped forward. "What does it look like?"

Matt pulled him back. "Do you guys have any idea who could have down this?" He asked them calmly. All of them shook their heads.

"It's such a shame. How will you perform now?" The leader asked sounding more triumphant than concerned.

Matt gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. "We'll manage…somehow. I wouldn't concern yourself if I was you." The band's leader narrowed his eyes, "I see. Good luck then after all you're performing in 30 minutes." Grinning broadly, he walked out, his fellow band mates following behind. Kyira fell to the ground. "What are we supposed to do now?" She was in tears. Hiro was examining his drum set looking upset. Takeshi had picked up his bass or at least its many pieces realizing it was useless. Satoshi just looked at his keyboard in shock. "They're so low. Those cowards, I know they did this." Takeshi said through his teeth.

Matt sighed, "It doesn't matter, the damage's been done. Now we need to decide what to do and we have to hurry. We can't go out with these instruments obviously." Kyira got up biting her lower lip trying to hold back her tears. "There's no use, we can't do anything. Even if we do manage to get new instruments, we wouldn't get them here in time. We have no choice but to forfeit." "Are you crazy? We can't do that!" Takeshi cried out.

Kyira turned to him her eyes gleaming with her tears, "What else are we supposed to do! We have no instruments and no time! We can't fool anyone! We're screwed!" With that, she ran out crying heading for the building's exit.

Kaiba's car had just arrived at the arena. It was packed with people, but luckily for him he could go anywhere easily with no problem. Getting out, he and Mokuba headed for the entrance when someone ran out ramming right past Kaiba. Mokuba jumped out of the way and was about to call out to the person when he stopped. "Kyira?" He asked rather surprised. Kaiba turned around to see Kyira running down the street and turning to the side of the arena.

Mokuba looked up at his brother about to say something when Kaiba took a step forward. "Let's go Mokuba." He said going inside the arena. Mokuba looked back to where Kyira was and then followed behind his brother. He wondered where it was Kyira was going in such a hurry. Dwelling over it he spotted Matt walking all over, the lobby as if he was searching for someone worry etched in his face.

"Hey there Matt!" Mokuba called out to him as Kaiba glanced back for a second. Matt spotted Mokuba and quickly walked over to him, still looking around every few seconds.

"Hey there Mokuba. Glad you could come." He said trying to sound calm. Mokuba looked at him sort of funny like.

"Is everything ok? You seem sort of worried." Mokuba asked.

Matt stopped looking around, "Huh? Uh…no everything's alright. I just lost Kyira for a sec that's all. We're short on time and all…"He continued starting to mumble more to himself than talking to Mokuba. Kaiba watched them both from the corner of his eye. "Kyira? We just saw her run out of the building a few minutes ago." Mokuba said. Matt looked panic stricken for a second before forcing himself to calm down again.

"I see, I see. She must really be upset." He muttered to himself running his fingers through his hair as he fidgeted a bit.

Mokuba still slightly confused figured something had to be up. "You sure everything is alright?"

Matt smiled, "No, no everything is alright. Well I better go, you guys should go find your seats and all." He finished as Hiro and Takeshi came out also looking worried and stressed as they looked around the lobby for Kyira. Satoshi was in the back trying to see if they could find replacement instruments in time.

Mokuba nodded looking over to where his brother was only to find him gone. "Yeah good idea, I guess Seto already went ahead. See you later." Mokuba waved heading into the large room where the contest was going to be held. Matt frowned running outside hoping to find Kyira.

---

Kyira fell to the ground, her tears blinding her. She wasn't sure where she was and she didn't care at the moment. She was upset and frustrated. Everything they did and worked for was now in ruin. They've been preparing what seemed all their lives for this and now it was all going down the drain in the blink of an eye before they were truly able to prove themselves. "This sucks!" She cried out before breaking down into further sobs.

Kaiba turned the corner when he thought he heard someone cry out. Looking to his left, he spotted someone on the ground in a small alleyway. Turning in he smirked slightly. "So it would seem." He said as he approached Kyira.

Kyira's head shot up as he heard Kaiba's voice. Shocked she quickly wiped the tears from her face and stood up dusting herself off. "Seto…what…what are you doing here?" She said still trying to compose herself. "Looking for you." was all he said as he stared at her. Kyira looked away not able to look into his deep, dark eyes.

"Oh," she said quietly. Kaiba took a step forward, reaching out towards her face, gently lifting it up so she'd look up at him. As he did so, Kyira's lip trembled slightly, tears forming in her eyes. _I'm not going to cry in front of him. I won't! I won't!_ She thought to herself, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Kaiba just looked at her a sort of softness showing in his eyes. "Are you planning on telling me what's wrong?" He said with a hint of care in his voice.

Kyira bit her lip. "We…we're not going to perform today." She started her voice threatening to disappear. "We…we…we…" She couldn't hold it in anymore and dropped to the ground crying. Kaiba was taken back by this unsure of what to do, crouched down and held her in his arms.

---

Matt ran back into the lobby, only to find three worried looking guys staring at him. "No sign of her yet?" He asked. All three of them shook their heads. Matt sighed started to pace.

"This is just great. We get our chance and it's all going to…"

"Just shut it Takeshi, you're not making things any better." Satoshi interrupted him.

Matt stopped pacing. "I can't find her anywhere. Hey Hiro any word about instrument replacements?" He asked hopefully.

Hiro shook his head sadly, "Nothing, it'd all take too long to get here and the only one's left anyways are way out of our price range."

Matt sighed, "I guess we should go and notify the judges of our forfeit then." He said sadly, as Hiro, Takeshi and Satoshi all looked at him horrified. "We have no choice." He added as he looked out the entrance door hoping to see Kyira coming back.

---

"I see." Kyira nodded as she sniffled a bit. She looked at her shoes as she leaned against the wall. Kaiba looked at her then started to walk away. "You should go back. Your brother is looking for you." He said.

Kyira looked up at him as he walked away. About to say something she stopped and sighed. "I guess so." She said half-heartedly.

Kaiba stopped, "You shouldn't worry." Kyira glanced up and smiled slightly as he walked away. Sighing Kyira headed back for the arena. Pushing open the door, she was greeted by four very relieved guys.

"Kyira! Thank goodness!" Hiro exclaimed.

"'Bout time you came back." Takeshi said trying to sound annoyed. "Thank goodness." He said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Satoshi asked as he looked at him while Matt pulled Kyira into a giant bear hug. Takeshi shook his heads while waving his arms.

"No, I didn't say a thing!" He said quickly. Satoshi shrugged.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kyira asked finally. All four of them frowned.

"We had to forfeit." Matt said finally. Kyira bit her lip figuring that's what they had to do.

"I figured as much." She said sadly. Hanging her head, she headed towards the back to get her stuff so they could leave. When a man walked into the lobby with a clipboard looking around for someone.

"Can anyone tell me where I can find an Ishida…"He looked down at his clip board, "A miss Kyira Ishida?" Kyira stopped and turned around quickly.

"Uh…that'd be me." She replied looking at the guys with an expression of confusion to match theirs.

"Oh good, we have a delivery here for you. Just tell us where to set up." The man said smiling.

"Kyira did you order something?" Matt asked her. Kyira shook her head.

"Don't look at me I have no idea what this is about." Kyira said and then turned to the deliveryman. "What exactly are you going to set up?" She asked. "Well let's see I have an order for two guitars, a bass, keyboard and a drum set. So if you'd tell us where…" "What!" All five of them exclaimed

"Oh my gosh! No way, that can't be ri…" Kyira started before she was interrupted by Takeshi.

"Who cares, let's not blow this a second time! Matt go tell the judges we don't forfeit quick!" Takeshi ordered. Matt didn't hesitate another second, flying out of the room as Takeshi started to quickly tell the deliveryman. Next thing they're on stage rocking out to the crowd as if nothing at all happened. They performed, said bye to the audience and then awaited the results. Backstage Kyira gripped her brother's arm as the rest of the members paced around nervously. Before they knew it, they were being called out on stage once again, having won the contest by a huge lead. The crowd was screaming and they were jumping for joy. Their rivals scowled backstage and left enraged. Kyira was all smiles as they performed another song. Finishing, she glanced up towards the back of the crowd to see Kaiba getting up and leaving. Watching him as Matt said his closing line to the crowd announcing the end of the nightly event, Kyira bit her lip. "Matt I'll be right back." She said quickly as she placed her guitar down and ran backstage. Kaiba's voice echoed in her mind. _You shouldn't worry_ Twisting down a few short halls she was soon in the lobby where Kaiba was opening the door to walk out. "Seto!" She called out before she even realized it. She stopped in her tracks as Kaiba turned around having heard his name. Chewing on her bottom lip she slowly walked up to him. He just stared at her no expression clear on him. "I…uh I wanted to thank you. For coming and for what you did early. It really means a lot to us." She said trying not to look straight into his dark eyes.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I didn't do anything." Kaiba stated. Kyira looked up at him confused.

"You mean…you…you didn't get the instruments for…oh. Oh I'm sorry." She fumbled feeling embarrassed. _Stupid, stupid now what do I say?_ She thought to herself.

"Uh well, anyways thanks for coming. It…it meant a lot to me." She said looking up at him. Kaiba smiled slightly making Kyira's knees feel weak. "Uh well I should be going. I…um… need to go help the guys pack up the stuff. So..uh…bye, Seto." She said smiling her hands behind her back as she took a few steps backwards before turning around and walking away.

"Kyira!" Kaiba said quickly . Kyira stopped in mid-step and turned around looking at him. Kaiba just stood there not saying anything. Kyira watched him wondering what he was going to say. It seemed like he wanted to say something but was holding back. "Bye Kyira," He finally said turning around and walking out. Kyira stood there slightly confused but shrugged it off and went back to help the guys.

Watching her walk away, Mokuba looked at the door and the hallway Kyira had just disappeared down. "What…was that about?" Mokuba said to himself. Confused he went outside to meet up with his brother.


	12. Chapter 12: Misunderstandings To Arise

"So you're telling me, he had nothing to do with it?" 

"Yeah I guess."

"Then who was it?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Ok, ok you don't need to get snappy." Matt said as his sister glared at him.

Sighing Kyira fell back on the bed. "Sorry, didn't mean to." She stared up at the ceiling. "So what do we do about the instruments then?"

Matt shrugged, "I guess, we keep them. It's not like we know who sent them to us to be able to give them back."

Kyira nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right." Thinking a bit, she shot up and headed for the door. "I'm going to bed, night." Matt grinned, "You're in such a rush to dream about Kaiba are you?" He chuckled.

Kyira turned around and shot him a look. "Shut up!" She yelled at him as she shut the door. Frowning she headed for her room. "I am not!" She muttered to herself shutting her bedroom door.

Kyira sat back on in her chair as she drank from her soda can. "Ah, now this I like." She said smiling in bliss.

"Kyira, how long is this _break_ supposedly?" Matt asked as he looked over at her impatiently.

Kyira shrugged and kept taking sips of her soda. Hiro laughed as he jumped off the small stage. "Well since Miss Kyira here feels the need for a break extension I might as well take advantage of it as well." Plopping down on a chair across from her, he picked up some crackers and snacked away.

Matt threw his arms up in the air. "Fine, fine then another 10 minutes but then back to practicing."

Satoshi passed by him as he headed for the box of cookies. "Mmkay." He said as he chewed. Matt shook his head and sat on the stage messing with his guitar strings.

"You're just a sour grape Matt." Kyira said. "We've been practicing all morning. I mean really don't you think we've done enough for today?" Matt shot her a look. "O…k…I guess not." She said sitting up in her chair a bit as Hiro and Satoshi laughed. Takeshi stood a bit off from the group playing a bit on his bass. Matt glanced back at him wondering what was up when he remembered. Frowning a bit, he shook his head and went back to his guitar.

Kyira was fighting with Satoshi for the box of cookies when her cell phone rang. Letting go of the box, yelling 'Oh!' as she grabbed for her phone, cookies flew out of the box, all over Satoshi making the guys laugh and Kyira grin cheekily. "Soz," She said still grinning trying not to laugh as she answered her phone. "Hello." The guys were still joking around, as Kyira grew slightly quieter and a little stiffer. "Oh…uh…H…hi." She stuttered. The guys instantly stopped and looked over at her all curious now as to whom she was talking to.

"Did she just stutter?" Hiro whispered over to Matt and Satoshi. They both nodded.

"Since when does big-mouth Kyira find herself at a loss for words?" Satoshi added.

Matt only shrugged. "It must be a miracle." He said picking off a cookie on Satoshi's head. "Dude you're like a sugary goodness now." Satoshi grinned, "Now all the girls will love me. They won't be able to resist my sweet-self." That only made Matt & Hiro laugh even harder.

"Today! Uh yeah sure, I can do that, um where…" Kyira moved away from the guys since they were making so much noise. "Oh, ok then. Well then…um…see you then." She grinned as she hung up. By then the guys had stopped laughing and were all staring at her again. "What?" She asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious of herself.

"Who was that?" Hiro asked leaning forward slightly. Satoshi followed his example. "Yeah who was that?"

Kyira felt herself get hot in the face. "N…n…no one. Just a friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while. Soooo, if you excuse me I'm out of here." She said quickly grabbing her bag and running out before they asked any more questions. _Close one._ She thought to herself.

"Wait! Kyira! What about practice!" Matt yelled after her, but all he got for an answer was the door slamming. Takeshi put his bass down and headed for the door. Matt looked over at him. "Don't tell me you're ditching as well?" He asked annoyed.

"I'll be back." Was all he said disappearing behind the door.

"Uh! I give up, let's just call it a day." Matt said slumping in his chair. Satoshi and Hiro cheered and began throwing the rest of the cookies at each other in front of him.

---

Kaiba stared out his office window. Swirling around in his seat, he opened his drawer when someone knocked on his door. Closing the drawer quickly, he told the visitor to come in. "Mr. Kaiba sir." Kaiba looked up at the man annoyance painted on his face. "Here are the stats that you had asked for." The man said quickly not wanting to be yelled at.

"Well…" Kaiba said waiting for the man to give him the papers.

"Oh, right sir." The man quickly walked up to Kaiba's desk and placed the papers down. Bowing he headed for the door and walked out glad he hadn't been yelled at.

Kaiba glanced at the papers but didn't pick them up. Sitting back in his seat, he tapped his fingers on the armrest. Glancing at his drawer, he stopped his tapping and sat up opening it once again, this time with no interruptions. Inside the drawer was an elegant looking box with a simple ribbon tied around it in a neat bow. Looking at it for a bit, he pulled it out of the drawer and rose placing it in his pocket. Heading for the door, he met up with Mokuba. "Seto!" He said happily, when he noticed his brother seemed to be going somewhere. "Oh, are you going somewhere?"

Kaiba glanced down at his little brother. "I have an appointment. Did you need something Mokuba?" Mokuba shook his head.

"No, not really I was just coming to see what you were up to. I guess I'll see you later then." Kaiba walked out the door leaving Mokuba behind. "That's strange, Seto didn't mention having any appointments today?"

---

Kyira looked at her watch and frowned. "I'm going to be late," She said unhappily. Standing at the corner of the sidewalk in front of the park, she waited for the light to change. Tapping her foot impatiently, she stared at it until it changed. "Finally!" She said exasperatedly crossing the street quickly.

Takeshi turned and looked around a bit when he spotted Kyira crossing the street. Running quickly, he made his way to her. "Kyira wait up!" He called out to her but she didn't hear him as she walked into the open park. Picking up his speed he ran across the street as the light turned. A car stopped right in front of him and honked at him yelling curses at him. "Sorry!" Takeshi yelled sheepishly, bowing slightly and then running to the park before the driver could yell at him more. Thinking he lost sight of Kyira, he finally saw her and yelled out again this time she heard him.

Kyira turned around slightly puzzled at who called her name when she saw Takeshi running towards her. "Geez, don't tell me Matt sent you. I already told you I'm done for the day." She said annoyed. Takeshi shook his head as he tried to catch his breath.

"Man…Kyira, you must be deaf. I've been yelling out to you this whole time and you just kept walking."

Kyira looked surprised. "Oh really? I'm sorry I guess I didn't hear you." She said laughing. "So if my brother didn't send you…what brings you here?" She asked curiously.

Takeshi stood up slowly now realizing he hadn't really planned this out thoroughly. "I…uh…well." He fumbled on his words trying to think of what to say. Kyira just stared at him waiting for him to answer. "You see…"

"Any day now Takeshi, I don't have all day!" Kyira said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right, right…" He said nervously. Kyira was shocked. If there was, one thing Takeshi hated was being yelled at. Normally he would have shot some rude remark back or glare at her. _What is up with him?_ Kyira wondered as she watched him fidget.

"Well…uh Kyira…you see I just wanted to…ah screw it!" He said in defeat reaching out at her and pulling her into a kiss. Kyira stood there in shock as Takeshi let her go not sure what had just happened. Staring up at Takeshi as he stood there in front of her stiffly. Just as she was about to say something she spotted someone behind him. Leaning towards her left, eyes growing wide and she gasped. "Se…Seto!"

There a few feet behind them stood Seto Kaiba. Although his expression seemed no different than usual, a calm serious look, his eyes shone differently. Kyira felt something break inside her as she stared into his eyes. She could almost feel his sense of betrayal. She shook her head slightly, pulling away from Takeshi who stood there rather confused. Walking past him, she took a few steps closer to Kaiba. "Seto, I…"

"I see you're busy at the moment." He interrupted her. "We'll just have to reschedule our appointment then, when you are not preoccupied." He turned to leave.

Kyira stood there in shock, Kaiba's icy tone flying right through her and piercing her in her heart. "Seto wait!" She said taking a step forward.

"Goodbye, Ishida." Kaiba said not bothering to turn around, and then continued walking leaving the park and Kyira behind. Kyira stood there dumbfounded. She felt herself go numb, a realization hitting her. Feeling her chest tighten, her throat constrict and her eyes threaten to water, she stood there not sure of what had just happened and yet knowing all in one. Takeshi stood behind her still lost in the situation. Reaching out he called Kyira's name but received no answer. Instead Kyira slowly began to walk away heading in the adjacent direction Kaiba had gone. Takeshi's hand fell to his side as he watched her. "What…just happened here?"

---

Tea sighed in frustration, bored out of her mind. "What could be taking Joey so long? He said he'd be here and hour ago to pick up the CD. How long does it take to get here?" She muttered to herself as she flipped through various channels on the television when she heard the doorbell. "Finally!" She said jumping up and heading for the door. "Kyira!" Tea said surprised. Kyira looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey Tea."

"What brings you here?"

Kyira's eyes began to water slightly, but she held the tears back as she looked up from the ground. "I…uh can I come in?"

Tea perked up a bit and stepped aside slightly confused. "Uh, yeah sure of course. Come in, come in." Kyira didn't smile which surprised Tea a bit. Kyira tended to smile at everything. Walking past her Kyira looked around, slowly her gaze at the television.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kyira asked softly.

Tea nodded, "Yeah, how'd you….?"

"You tend to watch weird things on TV when you're waiting for someone." Kyira stated simply, her voice sounding defeated and almost monotonous.

Tea inched closer to her friend. "Kyira, are you…alright? You seem awfully pale. You're not getting sick again are you?"

Tea asked getting worried, remembering how sick Kyira had gotten last time. Kyira shook her head, her lip trembling slightly as her eyes watered more. She couldn't hold back anymore and fell to her knees crying. Tea taken aback stared at her for half a second before going down to her. "Kyira, what happened?"

Kyira sobbed not bothering to look up at Tea. It took a few seconds for her to find her speech in between her sobs. "I…I…I think he's…he…he's never going to speak to…me…again. I…I…Oh Tea! He'll never trust me again! I ruined everything! Now he's gone for good and…and…" Kyira began to sob harder. "It hurts Tea…it really hurts." Tea had no idea what Kyira was taking about, but she couldn't stand to see her like that. Pulling her into a hug, she patted her back.

"It's alright…it's alright." Tea said soothingly. "Everything's going to be ok, I'm sure it is." She said trying to sound convincing. _Who is Kyira talking about? She never mentioned a guy to me before, so who is she talking about?"_ Tea thought to herself as Kyira cried some more.

"No, not anymore." Kyira whispered. "It's all been ruined."

Tea picked Kyira up off the floor and led her to her bedroom. "Maybe you should lay down a bit Kyira. You're really upset and I think you should rest or something. It might clear your head." Kyira only nodded. "Do you want anything to drink or perhaps to eat?" Tea asked trying to get eye contact to make sure Kyira'd be alright. Kyira shook her head but said nothing. "Alright then, well lay down then. If you want, you can just spend the night.

Kyira nodded as Tea walked out. "Tea." Kyira said quietly as Tea stopped and looked back at her. "Thanks."

Tea smiled, "No problem. What are friends for?"

Kyira smiled back weakly, her eyes glistened with new tears and her cheeks stained with the old.

Tea walked out, leaving Kyira to fall asleep. Tea plopped back down on the couch wondering who it was exactly that could have upset Kyira. Sighing she flipped through the channels again for about 20 minutes, when someone rang the doorbell. Wondering who could it be now she opened it only to be greeted by Joey.

"Hey there Tea, sorry I'm late." Joey grinned sheepishly as he walked in. Tea slapped her forehead.

"Joey, right I had forgotten about you." Joey's smile faded.

"What? Geez I'm a little late and you just forget about me. Thanks, thanks a lot." Joey said sarcastically.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it. Kyira came here earlier so I was a little preoccupied with that, and you just slipped my mind."

Joey looked around," Kyira came? What for I thought she was going to be at practice all day today?"

Tea shrugged, "I'm not sure actually. She just came her looking terribly pale and then started to cry."

Joey looked shocked, "Kyira? Kyira Ishida? You've got to be kidding me. Kyira doesn't cry for anything."

Tea nodded, "I know, I was so shocked. I'm not even sure what happened. She muttered a few things but I didn't get what she was talking about. Something about a guy."

"A guy? I didn't know Kyira was seeing anyone."

"That makes two of us, but I'm guessing something bad happened to have upset her this much." Tea said looking worried all over again. "Oh well, I'll go get the CD for you. Serenity's been patient enough I think." Tea said heading for her room, Joey following after. Opening her door, Tea tipped-toed inside as to not wake Kyira up. Heading for her dresser, she picked up the CD and tiptoed back to the door, where Joey stood standing.

"I'm…sorry."

Tea stopped, and looked at Kyira who seemed fast asleep. Looking up at Joey he merely shrugged. Tea walked up next to Joey and made for the door handle.

"Forgive me…Seto…"

Tea's eyes went wide and Joey's lip dropped. Looking up Tea and Joey stood there shocked. Had they heard correctly? Glancing over at Kyira, she seemed to be asleep, but not peacefully. "Please Seto…I'm sorry." Walking out Tea closed her bedroom door and glanced up at Joey who was equally shocked.

"Did you…" Tea nodded her head. Joey tilted his as he thought. "Why would Kyira be apologizing to Kaiba?"

Tea shook her head, "I'm not sure, you've got me the…" She stopped wide-eyed. "The guy!" Joey looked at her oddly. "The guy Kyira's seeing!" Joey looked at Tea confused. "Don't you get it Joey, Kyira was seeing Kaiba!" Joey looked as if he had been hit over the head with a lamp.

"You mean…no way. That's impossible Tea. This is Kaiba we're talking about. What would Kyira see in that jerk anyway? And besides that, Kaiba doesn't like anyone. How in the world could they be dating?"

Tea paced a bit, "It's the only explanation. Kyira wasn't at practice, she shows up here all teary eyed and mumbles apologies to him in her sleep. " Something else then hit her. "Oh my gosh!"

Joey looked at her, "What now?"

"Joey, don't you remember? Ever since she left the Kaiba Mansion, Kyira's been acting really strange?"

Joey shrugged, "No stranger than usual. I mean she did space out a bit here and there, but that was because of the band and all."

Tea shook her head, "No, I think she just said that to cover up. Something must have happened there."

Joey shook his head stubbornly, "I still say it's impossible."

Tea sighed in frustration, "Well if they're not dating, it's obvious then she has feelings for him!" She said trying her best not to yell at Joey.

Joey backed up a bit, seeing Tea's expression. "Again impossible. Tea, this is Kaiba. _Kaiba_. Remember him? No one likes him, no one, except for Mokuba and that's only because they're brothers."

Tea sighed again, "Whatever Joey, whatever. I still think I'm right, but I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Just take the CD and give it to Serenity."

Joey shrugged and headed for the door, "Whatever then. I still think you're overreacting."

Tea said nothing as Joey left. She decided to call Matt to let him know that Kyira would be staying the night. She had a feeling Kyira hadn't told anyone she had left. _I know I'm right._ Tea thought to herself as she called. _But it seems almost too farfetched to believe._


	13. Chapter 13: Undenying Truths

Mokuba walked down the stairs trying to think of what he could eat for dinner. The cook was off today so he would have to fix something for himself. Reaching the bottom of the steps, he heard the front door open and shut rather loudly. Glancing over he spotted his brother. "Big Brother!" He exclaimed rather surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had an appointment. You've barely been gone 20 minutes." Mokuba said looking up at his older brother rather confused and surprised. Kaiba walked past him heading for his study.

"Plans were changed." He said rather harshly. Mokuba noticed this.

"Seto, are you…"

"I'm fine," Kaiba said before entering his study, shutting the door aggressively. Mokuba stared at the door bewildered. He knew something was bothering his brother, but he couldn't figure out what. Normally when something went wrong, he'd just stay silent and brood over the situation, but this time it was different.

"I wonder what happened?"

Kaiba marched to his desk, whirling around it and sitting down. His insides were burning and it seemed nothing would cool it down. He closed his eyes, as images of Kyira kissing Takeshi repeatedly flashed in his mind. Clenching his fists, glaring at the walls when he remembered the box, pulling it out he stared at it, his fingers gripping its edges until they turned white. Scoffing, he opened it staring at the necklace that shone inside. "I'm a fool." He told himself closing the box and placing it inside the top desk drawer.

---

A week had passed and Kyira was all smiles. Sitting at the old studio, she laughed at a joke Hiro had just said. She seemed cheerier than usual and much more optimistic. She'd go home and do her homework since school was starting soon, help cook more which unfortunately for the Ishida's was not such a good thing. Matt watched her carefully not sure what to make of it all. Tea had told him what had happened and he was sure that something had happened between her and Kaiba but Kyira said nothing about it. She had come home the next day all smiles. She didn't even appear to have cried at all. Takeshi seemed moodier than ever and tended to avoid Kyira more now. It wasn't quite so apparent but enough for Matt to take notice. Sighing Matt picked up his guitar, "That's enough for today. See you all this weekend." Matt said packing up the rest of his things. The other guys merely shrugged and started to pack up as well. Kyira jumped up energetically picking her things and following behind her brother.

"That's rather odd of you to end practice so early, Matt. What's the deal?" Kyira asked him. He merely shrugged and walked to the van. Kyira bit her lip and picked up her pace a bit. "You're hiding something aren't you? I can feel it." She pressed, "So then, come on tell me. What's with you?" Matt piled his things in the van, and then grabbed Kyira's placing them neatly next to his before closing the back doors and heading for the driver's seat. "Matt?"

"I'm not the one hiding something." He simply stated. Kyira looked at him confused as she got in the van.

"Is that so? Well then who is?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not, I have no clue as to what you're trying to say."

Matt sighed turning to his sister. "What's your deal? You're mighty cheery all of a sudden. Even more so than usual. You haven't said as many sarcastic remarks as usually and you're cooking. Cooking Kyira! We all know you can't cook to save your life."

Kyira tilted her head as she looked at her bother. "Your point is?"

"Kyira!" Matt closed his eyes trying to compose himself. "What happened that day?"

Kyira's smile faded slightly. "What…day?"

"You know which one. The one where you ended up at Tea's for the night."

Kyira's smile was wiped clean off her face and for half a second something flashed in her eyes. It appeared to Matt as if what he saw was a pained look, but it soon passed. "Nothing happened that day. "

Matt stared at her, but she looked away. Sighing he started the engine and drove. "Fine then, if you say so."

The keys were turned, and the front door opened. Inside Mr. Ishida sat at the table watching TV as he sipped his cup of coffee. He turned his head to see Matt and Kyira walking in. "Your home early." He commented slightly surprised.

Matt nodded as he took his equipment in his room. Kyira followed behind him, heading to her own room. Mr. Ishida watched them wondering what was up but figured it best not to pry. Turning back to the television, he drank his cup of coffee.

Later that night.

The door slowly opened and Matt peered inside. It was all dark, except for a hint of light shining through the window. Kyira appeared to be asleep, her back facing the door. Walking in, Matt slowly closed the door and headed for her bed, sitting down he glanced at his sister. "Kyira." He said softly though there was no response. He sighed and looked away. "Kyira, I know you're awake so there's no point in faking." Still no response from her, but he knew she was listening. "I don't know what happened. Even though I tried to get it out of you, if there's anyone in this family who's beyond stubborn and hardheaded it's you so I won't push anymore. But…but it kills me to see you like this. I know you're hurt and I wish you'd talk to me, someone, or something. We used to talk to each other about anything and everything and I would have hoped that that would have stayed the same. So you know I'll always be here if you need me and I'm sure eventually whatever happened eventually it'll all straighten out." Glancing back Kyira still hadn't moved, other than the slow pacing of her breathing. Getting up Matt headed for the door, where he slowly opened and it walked out.

Kyira's eyes slowly opened as she stared at the wall in front of her. Biting her lip, she thought to herself. _ If only it were that easy. _ Sitting up, she stared at the door. Shaking her head and laid back down, and tried to fall asleep.

"I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"That's not true."

"Name a time when you're not hungry."

Joey paused thinking a bit. "When I'm asleep." Tea slapped her forehead as Kyira started to crack up. Joey grinned cheekily as Tristan slapped his on his back.

"Joey, you even dream about food." Yu-gi grinned.

"I guess you could say Joey has a one tracked mind then." Joey shot a look at all of them.

"Say what? Yug of all people."

"Sorry Joey, but I'm afraid you lost this one."

Kyira was laughing even harder watching Joey ranting, trying to disagree with everyone. "Oh just give it up Joey. You like food and that's that. There's nothing wrong with that." Kyira said in-between laughs. Looking up her smile slowly faded. Further up the street Mokuba was pointing at something to his brother. Tea glanced over at Kyira and then to where she was looking at. Seeing Kaiba, she understood immediately though no one else seemed to take notice, too busy with poking fun at Joey.

Mokuba shrugged turning he spotted Kyira and the rest of the gang. Smiling he waved at her. Kyira noticed Mokuba waving and waved back grinning. Looking up at Kaiba her grin weakened, as he stared at her coldly. She looked down to hide herself from his gaze. Mokuba jogged over to the group cheerily saying hi to everyone. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kyira nodded. Mokuba glanced over at Kyira, "I was wondering when you could come over again. You said you'd play for me but you never did."

Kyira bit her lip, not sure what to say. "Uh, yeah I guess I did say that didn't I…" She tried quickly to think of something, but was cut off by an icy voice.

"Don't waste your time Mokuba. Ishida's too wrapped up with her own things for that."

Kyira winced slightly at his tone. Mokuba frowned a bit. "You'll still be able to though right?" Kyira nodded, "Of course, just tell me a day and I'll come over." She said trying to sound confident."

Joey was glaring at Kaiba the whole time. "Wheeler I suggest you sit before the pound comes lock you up." Joey instantly went to leap for Kaiba, but was held back by Tristan and Yu-gi. "Come on Mokuba." Kaiba said turning not even bother to look at Kyira. Mokuba waved at them and then followed behind his brother. Kyira watched after them, her gaze never leaving Kaiba. Tea in turn watched Kyira knowing for sure now that her hunch had been correct. Tristan was poking fun at Joey as Yu-gi tried to contain his laughter. Kyira tried to laugh it up with them but failed miserably. Eventually she figured it best to just leave.

"I almost forgot I had some last minute things to do today. Sorry about that. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said running off down the street turning towards the park.

---

Matt put his guitar aside not looking at Takeshi who sat right next to him. Neither of them said anything for a while. They just sat in silence on the stage staring at the seats before them. Takeshi figuring Matt had something to tell him decided to break the ice first. "So, I'm guessing you didn't ask me to stay behind so we could enjoy this view together." Matt cracked a smile. "No, not really. Sorry to disappoint you." Takeshi chuckled.

"I'll live." Matt sighed as he leaned back, "Actually I wanted to ask you something…about Kyira."

Takeshi grew serious and rather edgy hearing her name. "Yeah, what about her?"

"I wanted to know if perhaps, you knew why she's been…well you know acting different." Takeshi stayed quiet. "Look." Matt sat up, "You're my pal and I know for a fact that you like my sister." Takeshi glanced over at Matt wide-eyed in surprise. "You're not exactly that discreet with it you know." Matt said in response to the look. "The others may not have noticed it but I did. I guess that's what happens when you've been friends with someone for so long." Matt wasn't sure how to break it to him. He knew he'd be crushed; after all, he had liked Kyira for so long. Almost from when she had first joined the band a couple of years ago. "Uh…Takeshi I'm not sure how to break it to you. I hate to say this, but I think it's best I tell you now before anything else happens."

Takeshi glanced over at Matt, "What do you mean?"

Matt sighed, "Well Kyira actually, well she likes Kaiba and I think he likes her as well."

Takeshi's eyes widened as he looked over at his friend.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. It's somewhat weird. I didn't believe it when Kyira first told me either." Matt said shaking his head, as he ruffled his hair a bit.

Takeshi stared at the floor at bit, remembering how Kaiba had looked at Kyira that day and how upset she seemed. "It makes sense now." He mumbled to himself.

"You say something?" Matt asked him, but Takeshi shook his head.

"No, nothing."

"So…you ok?"

"Yeah I'm cool."

Matt grinned patting Takeshi on the back. "Cool. Well that's all I wanted to say, so see you at the next practice then."

Takeshi nodded as Matt walked out. Sighing he leaned back. "So much for my chance." Sighing again, he jumped up and headed out.

---

Kyira kicked her feet as she sat on the bench. She didn't know why, but it seemed she always found herself coming here now. It was near this very spot when Kaiba had first told her he liked her, sort of. Her eyes watered slightly at the thought of him. She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench just breathing in the fresh air. The surrounding trees seemed to calm her and she was glad for it. "Is this seat taken?" Kyira's eyes shot open as she turned her head to where the voice came from.

"Huh, oh Takeshi! What are you doing here?"

Takeshi grinned, "Is that a no then?"

Kyira smiled, "Yeah that'd be a no." Takeshi sat down and looked around.

"It's nice here. I never really paid much attention to this place till now. It's actually kind of peaceful here." Kyira nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is. I always find myself coming here when I need to think or getaway. Sometimes I don't even realize where I'm headed and next thing I know I'm here." She grinned shaking her head.

Takeshi nodded, "Yeah I can see that." They sat in silence for a while. "I'm sorry about the other day." Kyira looked over at him slightly confused. "The kiss and all." Kyira nodded.

"Right." She looked at the floor, shuffling her feet. "No worries, it's all cool and all. You don't need to apologize. I was…well I was just surprised is all."

Takeshi leaned forward on his knees nodding, "Yeah I bet. I've liked you for a long time now, but I've never been able to say anything to you. After all we fought so much I thought you hated me."

Kyira laughed, "I only fought with you because you picked a bunch of fights with me. I never hated you. After all you were the only one who made a big deal about me joining the band."

Takeshi grinned as he remembered, "Well I was mad since it was all last minute, but I got over that quickly. I just kept up the act to save face."

Kyira looked over at him, "Are you kidding me. That's lame."

"Hey, the last thing I needed was to look soft all of a sudden." He said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever." Kyira said laughing.

"Matt told me." Kyira stopped. "I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have done that."

Kyira grew quiet, she had almost forgotten about Kaiba, but now it was all coming back to her and she felt sad all over again. "It's alright, how could you have known. No one did, I mean I barely did." She smiled weakly. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

Takeshi looked over at her, "What do you mean?"

"He hates me now so it doesn't matter. I don't think he even liked me that much to begin with. But it's alright. It's alright." She said muttering to herself. Takeshi felt guilty knowing very well it was his fault. "Have you talked to him? Explained to him what really happened?" Kyira shook her head. "Why not?"

Kyira seemed very small all of a sudden. He had never seen her so quiet and withdrawn. For as long as he's known her she had always been loud, and spunky. She always had something to say and she never allowed anything to get to her. She was a fighter through and through. That was one of the things he liked about her. "No, there's no point. I saw everything I need to hear from him today when he looked at me. To go any further would just make me look pathetic. I don't want to seem that way to him." She looked up at Takeshi and smiled. "It was nice while it lasted and I can hold onto that."

Takeshi looked at her amazed. He could see how much she hurt inside and still she tried to look on the bright side. He grinned getting up, "You should still talk to him. After all you seem to be really in love with him."

Kyira looked at him bewildered. "What?"

Takeshi glanced down at her. "Well with the way you're talking and how your eyes get whenever you mention his name, it's rather obvious."

"I'm not…no I mean, I like him sure but I can't say I'm in love with him. I mean we never even really dated and no…no that's impossible."

"Sometimes people fall in love faster than they realize. But in your case I think you always were, after all you were the only one who defended him the whole time. No matter how much of jerk he was."

Kyira shook her head stubbornly. "That means nothing. I defend anyone and everyone who I believe is in the right. That doesn't mean I'm in love with everyone now does it?" She said matter-a-factly.

Takeshi shrugged walking away, "Suit yourself, you're just in denial that's all." He waved without another word and left Kyira to her thoughts.

_I'm not in love with him…am I? _


	14. Chapter 14: Giving Up Every Chance

"Where did I put that pick? I know I put it down here. Now why can't I find it?" Kyira stood still scratching her head as she thought. "Geez! This is too much." She said irritably.

"Whatcha doing?" Kyira turned slightly to see her brother coming out of his room.

"I'm trying to find my guitar pick." Matt chuckled. "What's so funny?" Matt grinned, "Nothing it just seems that we're always losing those." Kyira nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well I think I can solve your problem though." Kyira's eyebrow rose as she looked at him skeptically.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, check your pocket." Kyira just looked at him thinking he was crazy but decided to check her jean pockets. Stopping, she felt like a complete idiot as she pulled out the pick from her front pocket.

"Don't say a word." She warned him. Matt only shrugged as he walked out of her room towards the kitchen area.

"So why in such a hurry to find the pick?" He asked as he opened the fridge searching for something to eat.

"I promised Mokuba I'd play for him sometime and teach him a few chords." Matt stopped and glanced back at her.

"Mokuba? Like at the Kaiba Mansion?" Kyira nodded not looking at him. Matt just stared at her for a few seconds. "Does that mean everything's cool between you two?" Kyira smiled sadly and simply said no. Matt nodded as he went back to the fridge. "That's going to be pretty awkward then. You ok with that?" Kyira nodded slowly. Matt twisted his mouth slightly knowing she was lying. Perhaps more to herself than to him. "Alright then, if you say so. Wish ya luck there." Kyira sighed going back to her room to get her guitar and then making her way to the door. "See you later then." Matt raised his arm over the fridge door and waved bye to her as she walked out. _ I just hope I'm as ok with this as I'm saying I am._

---

Mokuba grinned as he looked at the time. Kyira would be arriving soon. He looked out his bedroom window. It was a nice day. The sky was clear and there was a slight breeze blowing through the trees. It seemed as if summer would last forever. Hopping out of the chair he was sitting in, he headed for the kitchen. He wanted to make sure there were enough snacks prepared.

---

Kyira stood outside the gate. She felt her chest tighten as her heart raced. She was starting to feel slightly sick. "Perhaps this was a bad idea," she muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she tightened the grip on her guitar case. "There's no turning back now. A promise is a promise." Slowly she made her way toward the Kaiba Mansion. She knocked not wanting to ring the doorbell in case Kaiba was home. She would try her hardest to avoid him if she could. She waited a bit and then remembered Mokuba saying he'd leave the front door open so she could just come in. Trying the handle, she pushed the door open and peered inside. No one was there. Walking in, she took her shoes off and called out quietly for Mokuba. She sighed, feeling like an idiot when no one answered. "Obviously, this place is huge. How is anyone going to hear me if I whisper like this." Biting her lip she spotted the sitting room, Mokuba always took her to. Figuring best to just wait there, she walked over leaving the door slightly ajar. Sitting, Kyira sighed, so far so good. Glancing out the window, she spotted the familiar garden. Turning away, she tried to keep her gaze away from the window.

---

Kaiba walked down the steps. A sour expression plastered on his handsome face. Heading towards his study. Mokuba walked out of the kitchen grinning. Looking up Mokuba spotted his brother. "Hey there big brother." He said happily. Kaiba just nodded. "Kyira's going to be coming over soon." Mokuba continued, completely unaware of his brother's flinch to the name. "She promised she'd show me how to play the guitar. You should join us too, Seto." Mokuba's grinned widened. "Besides, I think she likes you."

Kaiba's face hardened, "Why did you invite her here, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked harshly. "I'm not here to entertain Yu-gi's little friends and this isn't some entertainment center for them to come freely whenever they want."

Mokuba frowned, "She didn't come freely. I asked Kyira to come. Why are you always like that, Seto? Kyira's really nice and you're always so cold to her."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I've more important things on my mind than dealing with Yu-gi's cheerleading squad." Mokuba frowned, growing angry with his older brother.

Kyira's head shot up when she heard a familiar voice. It was so icy; it sent chills down her spine. Getting up she headed for the door and peeked through the small opening. Mokuba and Kaiba were arguing and it seemed to be pretty heavy. "That's not fair big brother. It's my house also. I like Kyira and I want her to come. Why is that such a problem?"

Kaiba seemed to be losing his patience. "I don't know what you see in her, Mokuba. Ishida isn't as nice as you think. She's bold and selfish. All she cares about is herself and it doesn't matter to her what her actions do to others. Why she has an attachment to you I don't know and frankly I'd rather she stay clear of here. She is nothing but an annoyance and one I can be without."

Kaiba's tone was so sharp and full of hate; Kyira felt her heart split in two. Her eyes wide, welling up with tears, she stood there paralyzed. _ is…is that what he thinks of me? _ Kyira managed to get herself to move, and opened the door. Stepping out slowly, her eyes never leaving Kaiba's form. Mokuba looked up at the sound of the faint footsteps. "Kyira." He said shocked that she was there. Kaiba's head shot up when he heard her name. There she stood staring at him. He could clearly she the hurt in her eyes. He instantly regretted what he had said.

"All along, that's how you truly felt." She whispered to Kaiba. "All those things you said had said to me. Were they lies?" She asked, but Kaiba said nothing. "Were they?" She squeaked. Again, Kaiba said nothing. He just turned his head unable to look at her. She should be feeling guilty he thought. She was the one who betrayed him. She was the one who had made a fool of him. Mokuba looked from his brother to Kyira in utter confusion. Kyira slowly sucked back her breath feeling her insides screaming in pain. She could no longer hold them back, so one by one tears fell down her cheeks. "I see." She whispered as she headed for the door. Quietly she put her shoes on and headed out. She wanted to run, but her legs felt like lead. Unable to make them go any faster, so Kyira just walked, feeling as if each step ripped another part of her heart out.

Kaiba looked up when he heard the door shut. No matter how angry he was, the guilt still clung to him. Mokuba glared at his brother angrily. "I used to look up to you big brother. But not anymore. I don't ever want to be like you. All you do is push people away." Unable to say anything Kaiba watched his brother run up the stairs and slam his bedroom door. For once Kaiba felt ashamed of how he was. Too proud to admit he was wrong and too distant to let anyone in. Yet she had stood by him. Ever since he first met her back, when Yu-gi had first beat him in a duel. She was always kind to him. No matter what he did or said, she always smiled at him.

Glancing one last time at the shut door, Kaiba turned to his study when he spotted the sitting room's slightly opened door. Pausing, he soon found himself heading towards it. Pushing the door, he looked inside not really sure what he expected to find. Looking around his eyes caught sight of the solitary guitar. It stood propped up against one of the seats. It seemed abandoned in a way. Just waiting for the return of its owner. Kaiba stared at it for a few seconds before shutting the door. Perhaps there was still a chance. Almost as if fate had set it all up. Kaiba paused at the thought. "No, I make my own fate." With that, he headed back into his study.

Takeshi scowled as he walked past Matt. Matt only sighed, as Kyira shot Takeshi one of her famous death glares. "Seriously you two. Can't there be at least one, just one that's all I ask for. One band practice without you two fighting?" Matt got his answer alright, but it wasn't one he wanted. Both Takeshi and Kyira turned to him and shouted no before storming off in different directions. Matt sighed as Hiro and Satoshi came on other side of him, patting him on the back.

"Well look on the bright side, Matt. At least things are back to normal." Hiro said cheerfully.

Satoshi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's like our band's very own tradition."

Matt only sighed again. "I guess, though I wouldn't mind if only it didn't delay practice so much. Those two are just too hotheaded. They'll be the end of us, I know it." Hiro and Satoshi laughed as they went to pick up their instruments. It was obvious to them that practice was done for the day.

Kyira clenched her fists as she paced outside. "Stupid Takeshi. Stupid, stupid! Ahhh, I swear sometimes I'd just like to…" Kyira took a deep breath.

"Like to what?" Kyira turned around only to see Duke looking at her quite amused.

"Oh, Duke. What brings you here?" Kyira asked surprised.

Duke chuckled, "I figured since I was in the area I'd come and hear you guys play."

Kyira nodded, "Oh that's cool, but practice is uh…"

"Over?" Kyira nodded. Duke shrugged, "Oh well, maybe next time."

"Yeah."

"So how come your so angry?"

Kyira blushed slightly. "Oh, that…hehe. Just uh…internal problems."

"Let me guess. Takeshi and you had another of your famous showdowns."

Kyira laughed, "Yeah, you can say that."

"Over what this time?"

Kyira stopped laughing. "Oh…uh well, about my guitar."

Duke looked at her in disbelief. "Your guitar?" Kyira nodded. "What's so wrong about your guitar?"

"Uh, well I don't have it with me…currently."

"Oh? How come? Did you break it or something?" Kyira shook her head, her gaze glued to the sidewalk. "So what's wrong with it?"

Kyira didn't answer right away. She bit her lip a bit, as she dragged her foot across the ground. "It's uh…it's at Kaiba's."

Duke sensed that Kyira didn't want to go further into it so he decided to just drop it. "Oh." was all he said.

Kyira nodded once again. "Yeah, I've been using one of Matt's extras for the meantime. Till I get mine back that is."

Duke nodded, as his fingers began to play with the dice he held. "Well at least you have something to practice with. Takeshi shouldn't complain."

Kyira's head shot up, her eyes narrowed in anger "I know that jerk! He just picks on any little thing to fight with me for."

Duke laughed, "Yeah well, I'm guessing he'd better stand clear of you before you do him in."

Kyira laughed at that. "Yeah,"

Duke shrugged, "Well since you guys aren't practicing anymore I should go."

Kyira nodded, "Alright then, see ya." Duke waved then headed off, still rolling the dice between his fingers. Kyira smiled then sighed when she heard her brother calling her. Turning she sat Matt closing up the van. Blowing a fallen strand of hair from her eyes, she headed over.

---

Joey stared at his hand deep in thought. He had nothing he could use. _This is not good._ He thought to himself "Joey, stop thinking so much. You're freaking me out!" Joey glared at Tristan, opened his mouth to say something but then shut it, and went back to staring at his hand. Tristan's lip dropped, astonished at the fact that, Joey Wheeler, had said nothing despite that fact that he had the shortest temper known to man.

Tea sighed in annoyance. "Joey will you just make a move. Do something. You've been sitting there for 10 minutes. This is a duel not a study session!" Joey scowled at her but still said nothing. Tea glanced over at Yu-gi and he only shrugged. This now was starting to freak Tea out.

"Hey Joey, you alright there?" Yu-gi asked his friend. Joey just muttered something.

Tristan jumped up, "Joey come on you seriously freaking us out here. It's not normal for you to be so quiet. Just say something, please!" Joey put his hand down slowly. All three of them just watched him as he stood up and then faced Tristan not looking up at him.

"You want me to say something?" Joey said, his voice steady, but slightly creepy. Tristan's eye twitched slightly. "Alright then, I'll say something." He looked up at Tristan. "Lay off my sister!" Tristan jumped back in surprise.

"What! What are you talking about man? I didn't do anything?"

Joey inched closer to Tristan. "Is that so? I heard from Kyira you went out with my sister. I told you already. Lay off buddy. But noooooo. You went anyways!"

Tristan scowled, "What, she wasn't supposed to tell you that. She promised."

"What! So you admit it you jerk!" Joey yelled.

Tristan slapped himself on his forehead for saying that aloud. "Lay off Joey, it was a harmless date. Serenity can take care of herself you know. Besides that was ages ago. We've gone out way more…" Tristan stopped in mid-sentence realizing what he had started to say." Joey's face was petrified with the most horrified look ever. Tristan started to sweat a little. _That's it I'm dead._ He thought as Joey started to twitch slightly.

"What!!!"

Tea sighed as she sat in Joey's spot and picked up his hand. Yu-gi sighed as Tristan and Joey kept yelling insults back and forth to one another. Tea made a face as she looked at Joey's hand. "No wonder Joey didn't make a move. He doesn't have a single card he can play here."

Yu-gi looked up at Tea. "What?"

"He's got nothing here. I swear this is the worst hand possible. He might as well have just forfeited." Tea continued. 

Joey heard this and his head snapped in Tea's direction as he still clung onto Tristan's shirt. "What! I could have made a move, I just needed to think about it."

"Yeah whatever man. Just admit it. You're a mediocre duelist. You gotta know when to throw in the towel."

Joey glared at Tristan. "Don't even start with me Tristan. Some friend you are! And stay away from my sister!"

Tea and Yu-gi sighed. "There they go again." Tea said as Yu-gi nodded. 

"Did I miss something?"

Both of them looked up to see Kyira glancing over at Joey and Tristan hitting each other over the head and insulting each other with the most ridiculous names.

Tea shook her head. "Oh nothing but the usual."

"I see." Kyira was about to head on over when she heard her name."

"Geez it's not like we we're hiding it. Kyira knew all along ya idiot!" Tristan yelled. Kyira froze as she slowly turned around heading for the door. Tristan glanced over and spotted Kyira sneaking away. "Kyira." He said trying to release himself from Joey's grip. Joey in turn looked up to see Kyira grinning at him sheepishly.

"Oh hi there, Joey. Nice day huh? Hehehe…hehe..oh boy."

Joey's eyes narrowed at her. Tea instantly jumped up and grabbed Kyira's arm. "Oh what do you know. It's 3 o'clock. I promised Kyira I'd go shopping with her. Oh well by boys." She finished pushing Kyira out the door. Running out of Yu-gi's room and out of the shop, they heard Joey still ranting upstairs.

"Thanks Tea. I oh you one."

"No problem. I'm sure he'll calm down eventually. This is Joey after all. He's yelling one minute and then busy eating the next. At this both girls starting laughing.

"Good point." Kyira said still laughing.

Tea grinned and then frowned slightly. She had been meaning to ask Kyira for a while now, but wasn't sure how to do go about it. She figured now was as good anything as any. "Hey Kyira, can I ask you something."

Kyira still giggling slightly wiped a fear tears from her eyes. "Huh? Oh yeah what's up?"

Tea cleared her throat a bit taking a deep breath. "Uh…well you see. How should I ask you this?" Kyira looked up at Tea slightly confused. "Well you see I've been wondering for a while. Since the last time when you came to my house and well…uh…" Kyira tilted her head slightly waiting for Tea to go on. "Are you seeing Kaiba?" Tea finally blurted out. Kyira's eyes widened as her mouth dropped out. "Kyira?" Tea looked at her trying her best to read her expression, but all she could get was shock. But from what? The question or that Kyira was and she knew. "Kyira?" Tea asked again. "Are you?"

Kyira looked away "What…what brought this on?" she asked trying to calm her voice. 

Tea sighed, "That day, after you fell asleep you said some stuff. You mentioned his name and that you were sorry."

Kyira grimaced _Darn it! Why do I have to talk in my sleep? Why? Why!_ Kyira sighed, "No, I'm not."

Tea nodded looking away, "Oh ok then ne…"

"At least…not anymore."

Tea stopped, turning back to Kyira. "What?"

Kyira sighed again, "There's no point in not telling you. Come on, let's find someplace to sit and I'll explain." Kyira didn't even bother to wait for Tea. She instantly headed forwards to look for a quiet place where they could talk. Tea still in shock from what she head watched Kyira walk away before she began to follow behind her, jogging a bit to catch up.

---

"Here are the reports you wanted. I had Rolan do a background check on some of the companies that lacked information. Hopefully you'll find something of use."

Kaiba picked up the reports, quickly scanning them before placing them down again. "Thank you, Mokuba." Was all he said before turning around in his seat. It had been 5 days since the fight and they still were on bad terms. The most they had spoken to each other was at Kaiba Corp., though their conversations were usually kept short.

Mokuba nodded, then turned as he headed for the door. Just as he was about to walk out he glanced back at his brother. "Seto, you know I didn't mean what I said." Mokuba stated, almost in an apologetic and pleading tone. He hated the fact that they were fighting like this. Even if it didn't look like it to other people, they were very close. After all, they only had each other.

"I know, Mokuba." Kaiba replied while still staring out his office window. His mind occupied on his thoughts, which seemed to be split in two. Part of it on the company and part reliving that afternoon over and over and over again. A bad episode that wouldn't end. "I know."

Mokuba nodded feeling relieved, now that they were ok again. About to exit once again, he stopped. Another thing was bothering him. "Big brother, do you like her?" Kaiba's fingers stiffened as they ceased there slight tapping. "Do you?" Mokuba asked again, hoping his brother would answer him. He knew his brother would never admit to something like that, but he figured he'd give it a try. "You should talk to her. She seemed really hurt. You should clear things up, or at least try to. I know she'll understand, she always does." Looking at the back of his brother's chair, Mokuba sighed and stepped out of the office. In the end, it would be up to Kaiba.

Kaiba listened as the door shut, his gaze fixed on the window. Kaiba looked at desk drawer from the corner of his eye. Remembering his desk drawer at home, he turned around in his chair. Leaning forward on, he thought to himself. He'd be having an easier time with this if it dealt with a duel or his work, but love. That was a different story. Kaiba paused, love? Is that what he just thought? Was that it? Was he in love with her? Kaiba's eyes widened a bit, as he pondered this. He liked her, he'd admit to that. But love? That was a whole 'nother story there was no way his feelings for her could have progressed to that. They barely spent any time together. They never even went out on a date. How could he possibly be in love with her? Bringing his hands together in front of his face, Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "There's no way I'm in love with her."


	15. Chapter 15: Truth Be Told

Tea was in shock. She listened to everything Kyira had told her, but she still couldn't believe it. "Tea?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah?"

"Why aren't you saying anything? You've been quiet for 5 minutes now."

Tea smiled, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"So… what are you going to do now?" Tea asked. Kyira only shrugged at the question. "That jerk! I can't believe he said all those things about you." Tea said suddenly, her fist shaking in anger. Kyira looked up at her friend. "He should be beaten with a bat. Hah, leave it to Kaiba to be a royal jerk.

Kyira smiled weakly, "It's not his fault. He just misunderstood that's all. You can't really blame him."

Tea looked over at Kyira in shock. "Are you? Are you defending him? After everything he said to you?" Kyira just stared at the table, her tea beginning to get cold, as she fiddled with the spoon. "You are aren't you? I can't believe it. You're really something, Kyira." Tea sighed, shaking her head when a thought occurred to her. She glanced over at Kyira watching her slowly stiffing her cold tea. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Kyira stopped, almost letting the spoon drop. "What?"

"You are aren't you?"

Kyira stared at Tea in shock. What could she possibly be talking about? Love? Kaiba? "What? N-no, I'm not in love with him. I like him yes, but I can't say I love him. I mean we didn't even date!"

Tea rolled her eyes, "Soooooooooo, that's not the point. That doesn't even matter. You've always been nice to, Kaiba. No matter what he did you always stuck up for him."

Kyira tried desperately to think of something to counter but she had nothing. "That…well…I'm not in love with him!"

Tea grinned, "Uh-huh, yeah whatever, Kyira. Ever heard of a little thing called denial." Kyira glared at Tea, but said nothing. There was no way, no way possible that she was in love.

---

Walking in, Matt headed towards the window, pushing the curtains open he let the sunlight shine on his sisters sleeping form. "Kyira, wake up. Wake up already!" Matt said as Kyira turned over, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Go away, Matt!"

"Kyira, wake up. We've got practice. Now come on!" Matt argued as he pulled the sheets.

"Noooooo!" Kyira whined as she tugged back on the sheets. Both of them ended up in a tug-a-war fight struggling o get a hold of the sheets.

Mr. Ishida was drinking his cup of coffee while reading the paper, when he heard a loud thump. Not bothering to lookup, he continued to read the paper as both Matt and Kyira limped out. "Morning." Mr. Ishida said before he took a sip of his coffee, readjusting his paper. Both Kyira and Matt mumbled morning as they searched around the kitchen for breakfast, too annoyed with each other to say anything else. Mr. Ishida grinned as he continued to drink his coffee.

---

"Are you serious?" Tea and Serenity turned around only to find Joey and Tristan gaping at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Tea asked with a mix of shock and anger in her voice.

"Is it true? What you said, is it true?"

Tea froze not sure what to say. She had promised Kyira she wouldn't tell the guys and now they knew. "Depends, what'd you hear?"

Tristan and Joey looked at her in disbelief. "What? What do you mean what did we hear! We heard it all!"

Tea turned around and stared at the floor. Serenity followed suit. Serenity knew that they guys weren't suppose to know, so she figured staying quiet was the best solution. "Serenity, Serenity want to clue in your brother here?" Joey asked as he stood next to her, Tristan next to Tea.

"Come on Tea, just spill."

"Aah, get off our backs already! We promised not to tell you so just layoff!"

Joey and Tristan jumped back a mile. "So it **is** true. Kyira's dating that jerk!" Joey exclaimed completely surprised in horror.

"No way." Was all Tristan could say, surprised that what they had heard was true.

"They're not dating, they just like each other." Serenity stated, and then quickly covered her mouth once she realized what she had said.

"What!" Both boys yelled.

Tea sighed, "I give up." Shaking her head, she looked up and spotted Yu-gi staring at them looking quite dumbfounded. "Yu-gi! What are you doing here?" Tea cried out in surprise.

Joey, Tristan and Serenity turned their gaze towards Yu-gi. "Uh...I...I came up since Joey and Tristan took so long..." He paused.

"You heard huh?" Tea asked knowing the answer already. Yu-gi nodded and sighed once again. "So much for secrecy. Kyira's going to kill me!"

---

"Gah! Stupid Takeshi!" Why won't he just layoff already!"

"Calm down, Kyira. You know how he is." Matt said trying to calm his sister.

"I don't care. He's annoying me and I'm sick of it. He knows why, well why I don't have my guitar and yet he insists on bringing it up at every practice!" They got off the elevator and headed towards their apartment door, Kyira still arguing about Takeshi.

"Now that you mention it, what are you going to do?" Matt inquired as they stopped right at the door.

Sighing, Kyira stared at the door handled, the key in her hand. "I don't know." She said softly, opening the door. Upon entering, Kyira spotted something on the table. Quickly taking off her shoes, she ran towards it. There rested her guitar, a note attached to the neck. "My guitar!" She exclaimed paying no heed to the note, too overjoyed to be reunited with her instrument. Matt walked up next to her, both surprised and confused.

"How did it get here?"

Kyira shrugged, "Who knows, but I'm too happy to care."

Matt spotted the note as he was about to comment. "Hey there's a note."

Kyira looked at Matt and then to where he pointed. "Huh? Oh, you're right." Detaching the note, Kyira slowly read it, her face slowing growing more serious with ever sentence. So much so, she grew slightly pale, a sadness and fear flickering in her eyes. Sensing her brother watching her, she handed him the note. Without a word, he slowly read it over.

**_Kyira  
I decided to bring back your guitar, since you obviously weren't planning to come get it. In any matter, I think we should talk. Meet me at the bench in the park. You know which one. Be there by 3:30pm. Don't be late. _**

Seto Kaiba

Matt glanced at the clock, it was 3:15. Looking over at Kyira, he waited to see what she'd say, but she said nothing. "You should go. You'll make it on time if you leave now." Still Kyira said nothing. "Kyira..."

"I can't."

"Kyira."

"I can't face him. Not after everything, I can't. I won't!" She looked up at him, a determination mixed with a slight uncertainty clearly expressed in her eyes.

"You'll regret it if you don't." Matt said squeezing her should before passing her and leaving for his room. He couldn't force her to go; it would have to be her decision. Kyira glanced over at the clock. It seemed as if time suddenly sped up. Biting her lip, she glanced at the door and back to the clock. _What should I do?_ The clock read 3:24, the constant ticking echoing in her eyes. When the hand landed on 3:25, Kyira ran to the door. She couldn't ignore this. No matter how hurt she was, she had to go. The others were right; she was in love with him. If for nothing else, she needed to see him one last time.

Running with all her might, Kyira fled down the streets. If she didn't hurry, she'd miss her chance, her last chance. Reaching the street across from the park she stopped as cars zoomed back and forth. "Stupid corner!" She stared at the light as it glowed red. "Come on, come on! Finally, after what seemed like hours the light changed. Racing across the street, into the park, she hoped Kaiba would still be there. Passing by the park clock she quickly glanced up at the time, 3:35. _No!_ Picking up speed, she arrived at the bench. No one was there. Panting, Kyira looked all over, but there was no sigh of Kaiba anywhere. Kyira bit her lip. "I'm...I'm too late." Tears slowly began to well up in her eyes. _I should have left sooner._ "Now, He'll never know."

"Never know what?' Kyira froze, hey eyes widening. She knew that voice. Spinning around she came face to face with Kaiba. "You're...how?" I thought you left?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I was about to when I heard you. I turned back."

Kyira bit her lip and nodded. Realizing how close she was to him, she stepped back a bit. "Right. Um...so...why, why did you want to see me?" Kyira asked looking at the ground.

"To talk." Kaiba said simply watching her. Kyira looked up to see him watching her. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. Her eyes were fixed to his. "What I said before..." Kyira stiffened; she remembered every word he had said. She recalled it quite vividly. Kyira moved her gaze back to the ground, a gentle breeze blowing lightly on the blades of grass peeking around her shoes.

"I didn't kiss him."

Kaiba stopped in midsentence. "What?"

"That day, I didn't. He could me by surprise. I never got to tell you that." Kaiba said nothing as he stared at her. Kyira suddenly felt like coming was a big mistake. _He won't forgive me. Why am I here? After what he said to me, I'm so stupid._ "That's all I wanted to say. So...goodbye." Kyira quickly turned around and started to walk away. Tears were running down her face as she tried her best to control them.

"Kyira wait."

She didn't stop, she couldn't. She didn't want to hear anything else from him."

"I'm sorry."

Kyira stopped, unsure if what she heard was true. Kaiba ran up to her, coming to a stop right behind her. Reaching out, he turned her around so she could face him. "I'm sorry." He said again to her. Kyira just stared at him with her tear stained face. "That day...I was planning to give you this. I want you to have it still." Kaiba pulled out the small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Kyira took it, unsure of what to say. "That's why I wanted to see you." Turning, he started to walk away leaving Kyira behind in her thoughts.

Kyira stared at Kaiba's retreating form, her heart torn. _He'll never know._ Her thoughts echoed in her mind. Glancing at the box, she opened it with a shaking hand. Inside was a silver necklace, with an elaborate pendant of silver and sapphires shaped as a tear. Kyira gasped, as she gazed at it. She had recalled a while ago when she was out with Sora having seen this necklace and stopping to gaze at it. _How did he?_ Without thinking, she cried out and ran towards Kaiba. "Seto!" Turning back Kaiba was caught off guard by Kyira embracing him. "I'm sorry too." She sobbed into his chest.

Kaiba lifted her chin up so she would look at him, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. He smiled as he wiped her tears.

Fixed in each other's stare, Kaiba leaned forward and gently kissed her. Pulling back, he whispered to her, "I love you."

Kyira stared at him in shock, but then smiled. "I...I love you too, Seto."

Kaiba looked at the necklace in Kyira's hand. "If you don't like it, i could always change it."

Kyira shook her hear. "No, it's beautiful. Thank you. I don't deserve this." Kaiba shook his head as he took the necklace and put it on her. "No you deserve better." Kyira smiled, and Kaiba leaned in to kiss her once again.


	16. Epilogue

KYIRA'S POINT OF VIEW 

It's been over a year now. It's sort of strange to think that we've been together for so long when before we were struggling to get together. Joey still can't believe that I'm dating, Seto. The Rich Boy Jerk as he still loves to call him. It seems their feud will never end. Tristan agrees with him but considering how I helped him get Joey to let him date Serenity he can't say much to me. Tea and Serenity think it's all romantic, almost like a fairytale. I just laugh every time they bring it up. Duke, well he's surprised considering Seto's reputation. Yu-gi, well all he ever says is that he's glad that Seto has someone and that I'm happy. After all, we should all be friends and such. Leave it to Yu-gi to have such an optimistic view. Mokuba's extremely happy. We hang out a lot now and I'm still helping him learn the guitar. He's getting a lot better.

Our band? Well we've become pretty popular. So popular now that a record company came to us asking us to sign with them. We of course jumped to the occasion. So now, we have an album out and we're touring Japan. It's pretty cool. It's said that at this rate we'll soon hit international markets. It seems that all our dreams are coming true. Matt's grinning all the time. That is when he's not scolding us about practice. Takeshi and I still have our famous battles and Hiro & Satoshi still go around as always, pigging out and joking around. But for me, what makes me that happiest is knowing that I have someone there for me. Even now as we're getting ready to open for the Grand Championship Dueling Tournament at Kaiba Land, I know that standing at the back waiting for us to end, will be Seto. Supporting me as I play. Always there for me when I need him and I'm always there for him. After all, I'm Seto Kaiba's first love and he's mine.

The End


End file.
